KL The Elemental
by Varan-wolf-hanyou
Summary: K.L. a Yu Yu Hakusho fangirl is called in to help the spirit detectives. Koenma has recruited her for her special abilities. Just what are these abilities? Read and find out! KOC, YusKei, KuwYuk pairings
1. KL the Fangirl

Varan: Ok here's my first Yu Yu Hakusho story! As much as it kills me to pair Kurama up with an OC, it makes a fairly good story. Just so you know, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are 18 now. I don't know how the dark tournament ends, but in my fic she was brought back to life after Yusuke killed Tugoro and Yukina lives with her in the temple. Keiko and Yusuke still haven't really admitted that they like each other and Kuwabara is still obsessed with Yukina. Hiei hasn't told Yukina about their relationship yet and Yukina still doesn't understand Kuwabara's actions toward her. Well I'm gonna change all that. So enjoy and please R&R. Oh and I know I should work on my party fic and I promise I will, I just wanna get this story outta my system!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else no matter how much I want to.  
  
A girl of the age of 17 was walking along carrying a pack full of books or rather manga. Yu Yu Hakusho manga to be exact. She was a huge fangirl of the series. Everyone called her Kurama Lover or K.L. for short. In case you didn't already guess, Kurama was her all time favorite character. Suddenly a strange vortex appeared in front of her and she fell into a mass of swirling darkness. After what seemed like hours she landed onto soft grass with a thud. She looked around and realized she was in a forest...but...she had just been walking in the city a moment ago. Where was she now? She heard some voices nearby and decided to investigate. Standing a little ways away was a group of young men. She stepped on a twig as she approached and it made a loud snapping sound. The young men turned at the noise and looked at her. K.L. stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. Standing in front of her was Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and...  
  
"KURAMA?," she whispered in amazement. Yusuke walked forward.  
  
"Who are you?," he asked frowning slightly. "What are you doing here?" She blinked at him then turned her gaze back to Kurama. He was even more attractive than she could have ever dreamed possible. She began to dig through her pack and pulled out a Yu Yu Hakusho manga. She opened it up and pointed at Yusuke's picture.  
  
"This is you right?," she asked. "And this..." She flipped to another page that had the others on it. "...is them right? You're Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Hiei, and Kurama right?"   
  
"Where did you get that?," Yusuke asked in surprise. K.L. grinned.  
  
"You're all characters in my favorite manga!," she told them. "Wow this is so cool! It's nice to meet you guys. I'm..." She stopped and scratched her head in a perplexed manner. "Actually I forgot my real name, everyone's called me K.L. for so long because well..." She trailed off and a light blush covered her cheeks.   
  
"What does K.L. stand for?," Kurama asked. This strange girl picked his interest for some reason.   
  
"Well, it stands for Kurama Lover," she said quietly. She just couldn't lie to Kurama. "You were always my favorite character so everyone called me Kurama Lover or K.L." They all looked at her and she coughed into her fist, her face flaming with embarassment. Suddenly Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
"Hey my name's not Kuwabaka!," he exclaimed indignantly. K.L. laughed at his expression.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry but that's what I always call you." Hiei snorted and smirked at his team mate.  
  
"Well considering how long it took for you to realize that she called you that, I think it's a perfect name for you."   
  
"Oh shut up Shorty!" K.L. sighed and looked over at the two boys who weren't arguing. Yusuke was laughing at his friend and not trying to hide it. Kurama merely shook his head at his friend's antics. K.L. realized that in her world these boys didn't really exist. Had that thing been some kind of dimmensional transporter?   
  
"How am I gonna get home?," she muttered, talking to herself. "Will another vortex appear?"  
  
"No K.L. I'm afraid another vortex will not be appearing," a small voice said from somewhere above them. K.L. looked up and found Koenma floating above their heads. "The vortex's only purpose was to bring you here."  
  
"Why? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Once I get everyone's attention I'll tell you." K.L. looked over at Kuwabara and Hiei. They were still arguing. She cupped her hands around her mouth so that they would hear her.  
  
"Hey look it's Yukina!" They stopped fighting instantly and Kuwabara looked around frantically for the ice apparition.   
  
"Where, where?," he exclaimed. Kurama explained that Yukina wasn't there and directed thier attention to Konema.  
  
"Good good. Now then, I brought you here K.L. because you are a very unique person. You're an elemental."  
  
Varan: Ok there's the first chapter. Tell me what ya think!   
  
Hiei: I think it's stupid.  
  
Varan: I didn't ask you.  
  
Kurama: Hiei please don't start with her. Remember what happened last time?  
  
Varan: Yeah, I tied ya up once I can do it again!  
  
Hiei: Whatever. I'm going to train.  
  
Varan: Why doesn't he like me?  
  
Kurama: He does, he just doesn't show his emotions very well.  
  
Varan: Ok sure. Well bye for now! 


	2. Bunking with Genkai and Yukina

Sigh, well not as many reviews as I'd hoped but that's ok. Thanks Bwahahaha and Jagz for reviewing! Hey people if you're reading this PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Well for anyone who is reading this here's the second chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any the characters from that show much to my dismay.   
  
"Elemental what's an elemental?," K.L. asked.   
  
"Elementals are humans with the unique power to manipulate the elements of earth, fire, wind, and water," Koenma explained. "Because of this ability I have decided to make you a spirit detective. However..." He paused for dramatic effect. "You won't know which element is the one you will control until you find your familiar. Your familiar will be sort of like Yusuke's spirit beast, only it will not be a reflection of your soul, just a partner of sorts. Are you following me so far?" K.L. stood there and absorbed all of the information Koenma had just given her. She blinked a few times feeling somewhat stunned. It was just so hard to comprehend that all of this was happening. After a few minutes of silence Yusuke nudged her lightly to get her attention.  
  
"Hey are you ok?," he asked worriedly. She blinked again then broke out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh. Uh yeah it's just alot to handle all at once," she replied. She looked up at Koenma who was hovering above her. "So when will I meet my familiar?" He shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea," he told her. "But I know it will be soon now that you've finally arrived where you're needed." He looked at the boys. "When she does I need you all to help train her. Do whatever you can to help her develop her powers, we made need them soon." Suddenly he disappeared leaving the others staring at the place he had been just a moment ago.   
  
"Well that was different," commented Yusuke scratching his head. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"So now what am I supposed to do?," asked K.L. "I mean it's not like I can just go home and wait for my familiar to find me. Speaking of home where the hell am I gonna sleep?" Hiei spoke up.  
  
"That's not our problem," he said gruffly. "Figure it out on your own. Until you find your familiar you are of no use to us." K.L. glared angrily at him.  
  
"Oh fuck off Hiei or I'll tell Yukina your little secret," she shot back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me!"   
  
"What secret?," asked Kuwabaka-ahem I mean Kuwabara.   
  
"Shut up you idiot!," K.L. and Hiei yelled at the same time. Kurama shook his head as the argument continued. This wasn't getting them anywhere. He thought about it for a moment and eventually came up with an idea.  
  
"Will you please stop bickering? I believe I have a solution." They stopped and K.L. let go of Kuwabara's head which she currently had in a head lock. Once he was sure he had their attention he continued. "Why don't we go to Genkai's temple? Maybe she'll let you stay with her and Yukina." K.L.'s eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Good idea! I can't wait to meet Genkai. She kicks ass!" Kurama laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright then let's go. Just please try not to cause anymore fights." K.L. snorted.   
  
"Yeah, good luck with that," she said. "I don't think it's humanly possible for a fight not to start when Hiei and Kuwabara are within three feet of each other."   
  
"You've got a point," Yusuke agreed. Kuwabara and Hiei ignored them and started walking. Kurama rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior and followed with Yusuke and K.L. walking on either side of him. Kurama watched K.L. out of the corner of his eye. Something about her intrigued him, maybe it was her name, or maybe it was her personality, he wasn't really sure. He wondered what changes this strange girl would bring to his world.  
  
They reached Genkai's temple and were greeted by Yukina. Kuwabara left his friends as soon as he saw her coming.  
  
"Yukina! It's me, your true love!," he shouted, running up to her with a big goofy grin on his face. Hiei gave a soft growl and K.L. sighed.  
  
"He is such a loser," she muttered. "I feel bad for Yukina." Yusuke snickered.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "But what can you do?" He went up to Yukina and pushed Kuwabara aside so he could talk to her. "Hey Yukina, is Genkai here?" She nodded and scanned the group noticing K.L. for the first time.  
  
"Yes, she's inside. But who is that girl? I've never seen her before," she replied. K.L. smiled and walked up to her holding out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm K.L. I know you're Yukina, I've heard alot about you. It's nice to meet you." Yukina took her hand and shook it, smiling as well.   
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you too K.L.," she replied. "So what do you guys need to see Genkai for?"   
  
"We'll explain once we get inside alright? It's a little complicated," Kurama told her.   
  
"Oh. Well alright. Come on then, and I'll take you to Genkai." They followed her to where Genkai was sitting and sipping her tea. She greeted Yusuke in her usual manner.  
  
"Hello Dimwit, long time no see. What do you want this time?" Yusuke replied in kind.  
  
"Hey Old Hag. I brought someone for you to meet. This is K.L. and-" K.L. cut him off walking up to Genkai.  
  
"Hi! I'm K.L. and it's an honor to meet you! I know all about the Dark Tournament and Toguro and all of that stuff. I think you kick ass! I loved how you took care of Suzuka during the semi finals, that was priceless!" Genkai blinked at the girl's hyperness.  
  
"You're an energetic one. So why are you here?" Kurama explained what had happened since K.L. had arrived.  
  
"And now she has no where to stay, so we were wondering if you would let her stay with you and Yukina in the temple," he concluded. Genkai looked at K.L thoughtfully for a moment then shrugged.   
  
"Why not?," she replied. "It could be interesting having an elemental around."  
  
"I can stay? That's great Genkai, thank you so much!," exclaimed K.L. happily. "I owe you big time!" Genkai waved off her exclamation.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's really no problem." K.L. smiled and began to talk to Genkai and Yukina about old battles the boys had been in and about what had happened after the Dark Tournament had finished. K.L. was ecstatic. Her life had just gotten a hundred times more interesting than before.  
  
Ok people that's it for today. Remember to review and have a happy valentines day! Don't eat too much chocolate though! lol. Ja ne! 


	3. Shuichi and Yoko Talk

Hmm well I'm really bored so I might as well update this fic along with my other one. In this chapter Kurama has a little conversation with Yoko about our friend K.L. Wonder what he'll say.  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Koroga: Thank you. Well I don't know about Kuwabara, but I'm sure the others will be. I pick on Kuwabara alot as I'm sure you noticed. It's just so EASY! lol  
  
astro-24: I LOVE Kurama. I like Hiei and Yusuke too, but not Kuwabara. I totally agree. I absolutely refuse to read Kurama and Hiei pairings they just make me angry. Besides they don't really strike me as gay especially not Hiei. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people, I just don't like Kurama and Hiei being a couple. K.H.L.? Nah, too complicated. lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, just K.L. Although I would gladly trade her for Kurama if Yoshiro Togashi is interested! j/k  
  
"Aa" - speech  
  
: Aa: - Yoko's mind voice  
  
Aa- Suichi's (sp?) mind voice  
  
Kurama smiled seeing the happiness radiating off of K.L. It felt good to see her smile and laugh. The boys took their leave to begin heading home and discuss the day's events.   
  
"So what do you guys think?," asked Yusuke. Kuwabara grumbled irritatedly.  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"That's only because she would have kicked your ass if Kurama hadn't stopped her," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"I told you I don't fight girls!"  
  
"Well I think she's ok. She seems to be a good fighter for a girl. What do you two think?" Hiei snorted disdainfully.  
  
"She's an annoying human bitch, what do you think?" Yusuke rolled his eyes at Hiei's attitude. He thought he had gotten over the whole humans are pathetic weaklings thing, but apparantly not.   
  
"What about you Kurama? She obviously likes you, I mean just look at her name!" Kurama blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I think she's alright overall," he said calmly. "I think she'll do fine once she gets her powers." Yusuke grinned lecherously and nudged Kurama with his elbow.  
  
"That's not what I meant Romeo and you know it. Do you like her? I mean LIKE, like her? Come on, fess up!" Kurama blushed a little deeper.  
  
"Yusuke I just met the girl!"  
  
"So?" Kurama scowled at his friend. This was getting annoying.  
  
"So there's nothing more for me to say about her." Yusuke laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Aw come on, I was just messin' with ya," he said. They reached the edge of the forest and parted ways. Kuwabara and Yusuke went one way and Kurama and Hiei went another. They walked in silence for a few moments before Hiei finally spoke up.   
  
"Did you feel the potential power in that human? It was greater than even Yusuke's had been." Kurama looked at him surprised.  
  
"I hadn't noticed," he replied thoughtfully. "I wasn't even thinking about her potential power, just getting her somewhere to stay." Hiei shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Don't tell me you are falling for that human. You've become much too soft Kurama." Kurama laughed shortly.  
  
"Of course not, after all I only just met her." Hiei have him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him, but didn't comment. Instead he just flitted off into the forest, leaving Kurama to his thoughts. Kurama reached his home and greeted his mother. He headed upstairs to his room to think. He hadn't been completely honest with Hiei. He had been busy trying to figure out where to keep her, but that wasn't what had really distracted him. First it had been her scent. Before he could even see her, he had smelt her. It soothed him and gave him a warm contented feeling inside. Then it had been her eyes. Those saphire depths had immediately caught his attention. Then he had been caught up in her energetic personality. He sighed and layed back on his bed with his hands behind his head. Maybe he was falling for her. After all, he was still a demon on the inside. Demons could recognize their mates easily and Kurama still had those instincts. And the fact that her name was Kurama Lover gave him an odd smug feeling. He took in a deep breath and decided to discuss it with Yoko, his demon half. Maybe he could get some answers that way.  
  
: I see you've finally met a female of interest to you,: Yoko commented. : Well show her to me, and I'll tell you what I can. And don't exclude anything. I need her scent, look, everything.:  
  
Alright, Suichi replied. Here. Her name is...strangely enough it's K.L. short for Kurama Lover. He conjured a mental image of K.L. Yoko laughed in his head.  
  
: Is that so? Well that's interesting.: He examined the image and laughed again. : I see. So, her scent soothes you, you love her smile and personality, when she's happy you're happy as well...and you just met the girl! Well...yes...I'd say this girl is very important to us.:  
  
Us? You as well?  
  
: Suichi we are two halves of a whole now. You are me and I am you. What you are speaking to right now is only the memory of who I am and who you have been. When we go back to normal we are one person. Kurama. This person is just able to talk to both sides of his personality to find answers about himself. I feel the same things you do. I believe this female is very important to us. Just follow your instincts and you'll see.:  
  
Well that helps a little. Thank you Yoko. Kurama sighed and pushed Yoko into the back of his mind again. Well, maybe he would get clearer answers after he got to know K.L. a little more.  
  
Genkai watched as K.L. played the special games she had to test a person't spiritual powers. She was amazed at the girl's scores. On the punching game she had managed a fairly average score, nothing remarkable. But on the karaoke and janken games she had reached higher scores than Genkai had ever seen before. And unlike anyone else who had done the karaoke, she had a good singing voice. Her potential as a fighter was very great, but she hadn't found her power yet. She would have to have the girl play the games again after she found her familiar and discovered her powers. Too bad she hadn't met K.L. when she had been looking for a student. She would have been ready for the Dark Tournament much quicker than Yusuke had been. Oh well, her powers were supposed to be unique anyway. She might not have been able to have learned the spirit wave technique. She was sure Kurama and Hiei would be able to train her. After all they had trained Kuwabara to improve his abilities for the Dark Tournament. Plus Yusuke and Kuwabara would make lousy teachers. She smirked a little remebering how K.L. had told her about her world and how she was a huge Kurama fangirl. It would be interesting to see the effect the girl had one him. He might even be too distracted to train her properly. She chuckled to herself and sipped her tea. Poor Kurama. He was in for quite a ride.  
  
Yeah another chapter done! Well there's nothing more for me to say. Bye for now! 


	4. Angel the Familiar

Hello again everyone! I just found out something interesting about Kurama's name. The name his human mother gave him that is. I saw in the manga that it's spelled Shuichi. I wouldn't have guessed it was spelled with an h. Well anyway here's my review responses and the next chapter.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Koroga: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story.  
  
K'S GIRL: Glad you think so. I'll update whenever I can.  
  
Jagz: Yeah I like doing elemental and magical stuff. I'm totally into fantasy stuff. I don't know if Kurama can do that in the show, but he can in my fic. The games were the same one's Yusuke and Kuwabara played during Genkai's tournament. The punching game tested how much power the person had, the janken tested the person's spiritual awareness, and the karaoke showed the person's ability to grow power wise. At least that's how I remember it. I could be wrong.  
  
Alright then. Time for K.L. to meet her familiar. Hope she can handle it!  
  
K.L. got bored with the games eventually. Yukina offered to take her into the forest for a walk. She agreed ready for something to do. As they walked K.L. decided to ask Yukina about Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Yukina, do you understand what Kuwabara means when he talks about love?," she asked. Yukina shook her head.  
  
"No, I just thought he's trying to be funny. He can be such a goof," she replied. K.L. laughed.  
  
"I won't argue with that. But you don't know what love is?" Yukina shook her head again and looked at K.L. curiously. K.L. struggled to think of a way to explain it. "Love is a warm feeling right in your heart. You always want to be with the person you love. You're happy when they're happy, and when they're sad or upset you feel the need to see them smile again. You want to spend the rest of your life with that person and have a family. That is how Kuwabara feels towards you and he thinks you feel the same way towards him. Do you? Because if you don't you should tell him before his feelings are completely crushed." Yukina blinked and tried to process the information K.L. had just given her.  
  
"I think I understand," she said slowly. "So, he wants to be my mate then?" K.L. nodded remembering from the fanfiction she had read that a mate is like a husband or wife.  
  
"Yes and he cares deeply about you. Do you feel the same?" Yukina looked down and didn't answer. K.L. could see her thinking hard about it. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look, think about it for a while. If you realize you don't love him then you had better tell him. If you do love him then well you still should tell him." Yukina nodded.  
  
"I'll do that. Do you mind if I go off on my own to think?"   
  
"Nah that's ok, I can find my way back when I'm done with my walk." Yukina smiled gratefully and wandered off into the forest. K.L. watched her go for a moment, then went in the opposite direction to give her friend some privacy. She frowned as she started walking. There was a strange energy coming from up ahead. It didn't feel dangerous, but she felt like she should check it out anyway. A few yards ahead there was a strange movement in the bushes and she could hear a strange whimpering noise. She moved the foliage aside and revealed a small wolf pup curled into a tight ball, whimpering in distress. Poor thing. It must have been abandoned by it's pack. She reached down and carefully caressed the pup's fur. The pup stopped whimpering as soon as she touched it and it's tail began to wag slowly. It raised it's head up to look at her. The tail began to wag harder when K.L. began to pet the pup's head. The pup gave a small whine and looked at her imploringly, as if asking to be held. K.L. carefully picked up the pup and held it to her chest. The pup sighed happily and snuggled into her chest. K.L. examined the pup with interest. She had sleepy golden eyes and dark gray fur. Around her head was a ring of russet colored fur right between her ears like a halo.   
  
"You are such a sweet little thing," she cooed affectionately. "And I know what to call you. With that little halo on your head it's obvious. I'll call you Angel. Do you like that? My name is K.L. by the way. How bout I bring you home with me?" She had spoken out of instinct without even thinking about it. She was very surprised when the pup answered.  
  
: Angel good name. Like K.L. Nice, warm, not scared anymore. Stay with K.L. Not be alone anymore. : K.L.'s eyes widened in surprise. The pup! It...she...had just talked! In her mind! Could this be her familiar that Koenma had mentioned? She tried to reply in the same manner that Angel had.  
  
: Angel, can you understand me?: Angel looked up at her with a startled look on her face.   
  
: Angel understands two legger words! K.L. understand Angel's words! K.L. first two legger to understand Angel!: Suddenly her ears drooped and she looked sad. : Angel try to talk to two leggers for long time. Pack think Angel not belong. Left Angel in scary woods. Angel afraid all the time.   
  
: Oh you poor thing! Well like I said, you can come home with me. We'll be good friends you'll see. I'll keep you safe.: Angel's ears went back to their normal position and her tail began to wag again.  
  
: Friend! Pack! Good, safe! : She looked up questioningly. : Food too? No food for long time.: K.L. laughed.  
  
: Of course food too. I'll see if Genkai has any meat we can give you. :  
  
: Good. Go to den now. Warm, safe, be with new pack. : With that she promptly snuggled against K.L. again and closed her eyes. : Sleep now. Safe to sleep. : K.L. held her close and she quickly drifted off. K.L. smiled and headed back to Genkai's temple. Genkai saw her coming and noticed the small pup in her arms.   
  
"So is that your familiar?," she asked quietly. careful not to wake the pup. K.L. nodded.  
  
"I think so. She spoke to me in my head. She understands spoken English and had been trying to talk to humans for a while. Her pack abandoned her for being so strange. She said she was scared and I don't think she's eaten anything recently. Do you have some meat I could give her?"   
  
"Yes I think so. I'll go look and if I do you can give it to her when she wakes up. I'll get you a bowl of water for her as well. Yukina's in the other room getting a bed ready for you. Do you want a basket for her to sleep in?" K.L. shook her head.  
  
"No that's ok. She can sleep next to me."  
  
"Have you found what your element is?"  
  
"Not yet. But I'm sure I'll figure it out. How long do you think it'll take for my powers to show?" Genkai shrugged.   
  
"I have no idea. But I could sense your energy before now, it was just...hidden. So I'm sure it won't be much longer."  
  
"Ok then." K.L. gave a huge yawn. "I'm really tired, I think I'll go to bed now. Good night Genkai."  
  
"Good night." K.L. headed to the room Yukina had shown her earlier and curled up under the blankets. She put Angel next to her so she was snuggled up against her stomach. She stroked Angel's fur and sighed contentedly. She was so soft and cute. She would make sure to take good care of the little pup. She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about her first mission she would do with the spirit detectives.  
  
Yeah another chapter done! Boy I seem to have alot of similar things in my fics huh? Hope you like the story so far. Thank you all for your reviews and support. See you all next time! 


	5. KL's Element

Wow, it's been a while! Sorry! I'm just so lazy sometimes!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Koroga: ^_^ Thank you! I hope I can keep it up!  
  
Jagz: I do too, that's why I used her again. She only talks funny for a little while. She'll pick up language fairly quickly.  
  
astro-24: You just have to wait and see. Hmmm he might, I don't know. Yes Botan will be in it, but not until later.   
  
Ok now it's time to pick on Kuwabara and Yusuke, and in the process discover K.L.'s element! Also K.L. meets her new "pack". Good times, good times.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything so get these damn lawyers out of my hair!!!  
  
"Aa"- regular speech  
  
: Aa :-mind speech  
  
Kurama and the others arrived the next day to check up on K.L. Kurama felt his heart skip when she saw him and smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly she looked over at Yusuke and burst out laughing. Puu was sitting on his head. Yusuke glared at her.  
  
"Oh shut up! It's not that funny!," he said irritatedly.  
  
"Oh how wrong you are Yusuke! It is extremely funny!," she managed to say. Eventually she composed herself and drew in a deep breath. Kurama noticed her energy was different from before. But how? Just then a small wolf pup trotted outside after K.L.   
  
: Hungry, : he heard her say. : Food now? : Kurama looked over at K.L. startled.  
  
"Um did she just talk?," he asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him like he was insane. K.L. nodded.  
  
"Yeah she did. You heard her?" Angel also looked at him.  
  
: You understand Angel? Who you? : She looked back at K.L. : Who them? :  
  
"Guys this is my familiar, Angel. She can speak to me mentally. I guess Kurama can understand her too. Angel, these are my friends. That's Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and that's Puu on Yusuke's head." Angel sniffed at them curiously.  
  
: You smell like fox, but look like two legger. Hiei smell like fire. Other two leggers smell strange. Don't know smell. Why you smell like that? And what is Puu? Angel never see anything like him before. : K.L. explained to Angel all about her friends. Angel kept her gaze on Kurama. She tilted her head to one side and regarded him curiously. : You K.L.'s mate? : Kurama's face took on a red tinge and K.L. seemed to be imitating a tomato. Yusuke immediately wanted to know what was up.  
  
"What did she say?," he asked. Hiei gave a snort that was close to a laugh. He had used his telepathic powers to "listen in" on what Angel had said.  
  
"She asked if Kurama was K.L.'s mate," he told them.  
  
"Mate? Ha ha so that's why they turned red all of a sudden. Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" K.L. glared at Yusuke as Kuwabara laughed and Hiei smirked. K.L. shook her head in denial.  
  
"Will you quit it you ass holes!," she growled as Yusuke joined his friend's laughter. Then to Angel, "No he's not my mate. I just met him yesterday."   
  
: Should be. Make good mate for K.L. Good pack leader. : K.L. glowered at her new friends who were still laughing at her, her anger growing with every passing second.  
  
"Damn it I said quit it already!" Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara were screaming and trying to put out the fire that had just ignited on their clothes. Hiei was unaffected by the fire and just snuffed it out. K.L. blinked in surprise. "Wow, I think I've found my element." Kurama sweatdropped. She was surprisingly calm all of a sudden. Did she even care that she had just set three of her team mates on fire? He watched as she stood staring at the two boys running around in frantic circles. Probably not. He should remember not to piss her off in the future. He could "hear" Angel laughing at their misery.  
  
: Ha ha ha! Now they know who the alpha is! : Suddenly she turned her gaze to Kurama again. : Kurama alpha male yes?, : she asked. Kurama glanced over at Hiei, hesitant to answer that. He knew Hiei could hear their conversation and didn't want to offend him. Hiei caught his eye, shrugged, and looked away. It wasn't a sign of submission, but it answered Kurama's unspoken question.   
  
: Yes I suppose you could say that, : he replied speaking mind to mind so the others wouldn't hear.   
  
: Then why you not mates? K.L. alpha female yes? Shouldn't you be mates? : Kurama shook his head slightly.  
  
: Things don't work like that in human...two legger...packs. : He tried to use a vocabulary she would understand. After all, she didn't know much about human culture. : Humans mate based on love, not who is dominant over who. :  
  
: Love? What's love? : Kurama gave an inaudible sigh.  
  
: Ask K.L. to explain it to you. I'm sure she'd do a better job explaining it than I could. :  
  
: Ok. Angel ask later. Now want eat. : She turned to K.L. who had been talking to Yusuke. : Food NOW? : K.L. laughed and nodded.   
  
"Sure thing. Let's go find Genkai, she said she would get something ready for you." She turned to the others. "I'll just take a sec. Besides I'm sure you want to sit down or something. Or discuss ways to get back at me," she added noticing Kuwabara's dark look. "But you guys asked for it. And it's not like I did it on purpose...I think. Unless it was some subconscious want to hurt you." Kurama fought not to laugh and the two teenagers glared at their newest partners. It was quite funny watching someone who wasn't a demon get the better of them. Hiei shook his head in disgust as she walked away.  
  
"Stupid human," he muttered. "Well, at least now she'll be useful. Although I'm not so sure about that wolf pup."   
  
"Now Hiei," Kurama scolded. "Let's try not to cause any fights alright?" Hiei didn't reply, but glared at his friend instead.   
  
"I agree with Hiei for once," Kuwabara said. "That girl really pisses me off. Besides, women should leave the fighting to the men. Everyone knows that girls can't fight."  
  
"Girls can't fight eh?," asked a gravelley voice from behind them. They turned to find Genkai, Angel, and K.L. watching them. K.L. set Kuwabara with a muderous glare.   
  
"Ok that's it! I'm getting sick of your attitude!," she said angrily. "You're in for it now Kuwabaka!" She stalked up to him as he cowered in fear. She grabbed his underwear from behind and pulled as hard as she could, attaching it to the top of his head over his eyes. Kuwabara ran around in circles yelping in pain as he tried to fix his underwear and K.L. watched smugly, laughing triumphantly. Genkai and Yusuke were cracking up, and even Hiei was smiling. Kurama cringed sympathetically. Yusuke clutched his stomach with one hand and pointed at Kuwabara with the other while Puu clutched his hair holding on for dear life.  
  
"Now that is an atomic wedgie!," he gasped. Kurama watched Kuwabara a little longer and couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing as well. Eventually Kuwabara managed to fix his underwear and the others finally controlled their laughter. Angel walked up to Kuwabara and snorted.  
  
: Baka, : she said clearly. This sent K.L. into another peal of laughter. Kurama snickered behind his hand. Kuwabara looked over at them.  
  
"What now?," he asked disgruntledly.  
  
"The wolf pup just called you a baka," Hiei informed him. "I guess she's smarter than I thought."  
  
"Hey!," Kuwabara protested. After a moment K.L. was finally able to control her laughter at Kuwabara's indignation. Angel walked back over to K.L. who picked her up.   
  
"Yeah, she catches onto things quick," she said, scratching Angel behind the ears. Angel wagged her tail, but decided not to comment. "Her grammar has started to get better too."   
  
"Lucky you," commented Yusuke. "I can't teach this little guy to say anything other than puu."  
  
"Puu!" K.L. smiled.  
  
"Well he's so cute it doesn't matter. Besides I'm sure he finds his own ways to make himself understood."  
  
"I guess so." Kurama watched them talk then remembered about her newfound powers.  
  
"So your element seems to be fire," he commented. "That's interesting. I think it's best that Hiei teach you the basics of handling fire, what with him being a fire demon and all. Then I'll pick it up from there." K.L. nodded.  
  
"Ok, that is if Hiei doesn't mind training a stupid human bitch," she said good humoredly. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get it over with quickly," he replied. He turned and headed out to the forest. "Come on. We might as well get started now." K.L. waved to the others, still holding Angel in her arms and followed. Kurama watched them go feeling a little sad that she had to leave his sight so soon. He took the time to admire how her hair shone in the sun and the confident way she moved when she walked. He mentally shook himself. He couldn't start thinking like that, or he would be too distracted to train her properly. Perhaps it was better that Hiei was starting her training instead of him. Yusuke snickered and punched Kurama's shoulder playfully.  
  
"So you don't like her huh?" Kurama smiled calmly.  
  
"Just like you don't like Keiko," he replied evenly. Yusuke blushed slightly and turned away. On top of his head Puu crowed his amusement. Kuwabara went off in search of Yukina, not being able to think of anything else to do. Kurama allowed himself a small satisfied smirk then turned away to look at the woods that K.L. and Hiei had disappeared into. He hoped they both came back out in once piece.  
  
Just so you know I consider Kurama as a sort of leader for the group. After all he is the smartest and most experienced out of the group, even Hiei acknowledged that Kurama is a better fighter. Well, I'm outta here. TTFN! 


	6. Dinner With Keiko

School is such a pain. *sigh* Well despite that I managed to find time to update. Hope you like it!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jagz: Thanks, glad you think so!  
  
LT: Haha that was funny! But even I wouldn't be that mean to poor Hiei. switching places with Kuwabara. *shudders* My parents look at me like that all the time so don't feel bad. Oh, yeah Keiko will be in the fic soon. In fact she's in this chapter.   
  
Koroga: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.  
  
Ranko Saotome: lol Isn't she though? Wait until later in the fic...I don't know if K.L. will be happy with how quickly she picks up certain things.  
  
Ok then. The next couple of chapters will involve some fluff between Kurama and K.L. If you don't like fluff, well there will be less after that. I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. I plan on having alot of fluff throughout the story.  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Varan: Do I have to?  
  
Hiei: Yes you stupid hanyou. No one owns me.  
  
Varan: Umm actually Yoshihiro Togashi does.  
  
Kurama: She's right Hiei.  
  
Varan: Kurama! *glomps Kurama*  
  
Hiei: I'm leaving.   
  
Varan: No! I need you for the fic! *Chases after Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Well she doesn't own us. She's just borrowing us for the fic, even if some of us aren't exactly willing to be in it.  
  
K.L. and Hiei had finished their training for the day and exited the woods to find Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about what to do for dinner. K.L.'s mouth watered at the mention of food. Angel yawned widely. She had already eaten and the boys were beginning to bore her. She trotted passed them unconcernedly and wished K.L. a good hunt. She supposed that meant she wouldn't mind if K.L. went out to get some food. She walked over to Kurama who looked over at her as she approached.  
  
"So no damage done?," he asked jokingly. K.L. smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Hiei's actually a pretty good teacher," she replied. "But now I'm hungry. Why don't we go to Keiko's parent's restaurant? I've been wanting to meet her anyway." Kurama considered this for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Ok, come on I'll take you there. When we're done I can show you around the city. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure. Hey you two bakas and Hiei! We're going to Keiko's restaurant to get some dinner. You guys comin'?" Hiei gave her a superior look and shook his head.  
  
"I have no need for your pitiful human food," he told her. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped arguing and agreed to accompany them. Hiei shook his head again then flitted off into the woods. Yusuke dropped Puu off at his apartment and he and Kuwabara took the lead talking about random things while Kurama and K.L. took up the rear. Kurama watched as K.L. drank in her new surroundings. It was kind of funny watching her stare at everything with such child like fascination. They reached the resturant and walked in. Keiko greeted them cheerfully. She had been doing her homework at one of the booths.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" She noticed K.L. and gave her a friendly smile. "Oh, hi there. I'm Keiko. Who are you?" K.L. smiled back.  
  
"Hi Keiko, my name's K.L. I'm going to be working with Yusuke and the others." Keiko nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh I see. You work for Koenma too?"  
  
"Yep. I'm the newest member of the group." Keiko nodded again then motioned for them to sit down with her. Yusuke sat next to her with Kuwabara sitting on his other side. K.L. sat across from her and Kurama sat next to K.L. They gave their orders to the waiter and K.L. and Keiko began to chat easily. They became fast friends and were soon discussing different books they had read. Yusuke gave them a disgusted look and talked to Kuwabara about fights. Kurama ate silently watching K.L. as she talked and ate. She was so at ease, it was like she had always lived in this dimension and had known them all for years. It was like she belonged here...with him. Woah hold it! What was that last thought? Before he could contemplate what had just gone through his head a hand waved in front of his face breaking his concentration. He blinked rapidly in surprise. K.L. was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. She must have said something to him while he had been thinking.  
  
"Sorry what did you say?"  
  
"Keiko wants to take me to the mall, seeing as I don't have any clothes or anything. I have some money that I always carried with me so I can pay for it. So, I'm gonna go with her then head back to Genkai's. Is that Ok with you? I know you wanted to show me around."   
  
"Sure have fun," he replied. She smiled at him and went to leave. He hesitated then called out to her. "Hey K.L.?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked down uncomfterbly. He had never done this before and was slightly nervous, but his instincts were telling him that this was the right girl to ask.  
  
"Tomorrow would you like to spend the day with me going around the city? We could go to the movies or something if you want." Her eyes lit up.  
  
"I'd like that," she said much to his delight. He smiled back.  
  
"Tomorrow at ten then?"  
  
"Great! See ya then!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out after Keiko. Kurama numbly raised a hand to his cheek. Her lips were warm and had given him a strange electric feeling. Wait a second...holy shit she had just kissed him! Granted it had only been on the cheek but... He smiled to himself. Maybe K.L. would live up to her name after all.  
  
See? Like I said a little fluff. Alot more in the next chapter.   
  
Yusuke: Why add all that mushy stuff?  
  
Varan: Because I can. You get some with Keiko too.  
  
Yusuke: What? When? Varan: *Shrugs* I dunno yet.  
  
Yusuke: Bitch.  
  
Varan: Duh. Well see you all next time! 


	7. Explaining Dating To Angel

Varan: *Ducks various sharp things and rotten fruits being thrown at her* I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I've been super busy lately!   
  
Kurama: Are you alright Varan?  
  
Varan: *Looks around for any more flying objects* Uh yeah, I think so.   
  
Hiei: Too bad.  
  
Varan: Shut up Hiei. I had to fight to get on here to type so don't bug me about it.  
  
Kurama: Fight who?  
  
Varan: My brother.   
  
Kurama: Ahh yes, the infamous Jack.  
  
Varan: Yeah. So anyway sorry for the delay everyone. Man, I can't wait until summer.  
  
Kurama: There's only about 10 weeks of school left correct?  
  
Varan: Yep. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Really? Alright!  
  
Varan: I know. Well let's get on with the chapter.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jagz: Yeah I am, but like I said I'm REALLY low on ideas for it. I think I might even have to change the last chapter. It came out really bad.   
  
Koroga: Yeah, you're probably right. I don't think I've ever heard him swear before. He was kinda out of character in that part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. All I have are some manga and DVD's.  
  
K.L. filled Keiko in on what Kurama had said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Really? Wow! I've never seen Kurama take interest in a girl before!," Keiko exclaimed excitedly. K.L. smiled dreamily.  
  
"This is like a dream come true for me!," she said quietly. "I swear if I end up waking up in my bed at home, I'm gonna destroy something." Keiko laughed and without warning reached over and pinched K.L.'s arm. "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"That hurt right? Then you're not dreaming," Keiko replied. K.L. rubbed the sore spot on her arm.  
  
"That wasn't necessary ya know," she said, slightly annoyed. "That hurt!" Keiko laughed again and gently pushed on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby. Ooo let's go look in that store!"   
  
"Sure. Looks like they've got some nice stuff in there. Besides, I need to look good for tomorrow right?"  
  
"Right. Come on, we'll find you the perfect outfit!" They laughed and shopped for hours until Keiko mentioned that she had to get her school work done. Her college professors were strict on getting her work done on time. (Keiko is 18 and is a college freshman. Yusuke and the others didn't go to college because of their job in Spirit world). They parted ways, each heading back to their homes. Angel ran up to K.L. once she came within sight. She yipped and jumped around K.L. happily.   
  
: Welcome back!, : she greeted. She stopped jumping and looked around in confusion. : But where the rest of the pack go? :  
  
"They all went home to their families. Well, not Hiei. Hiei's only family is Yukina, but she doesn't know it."  
  
: Huh? Why? Why pack not stay together? :   
  
"Humans live with their families until we reach a certain age. Then they move out on their own. We get together in groups during the day to socialize or work, but we all have our individual homes. Understand?"   
  
: I think so. Why Yukina not know she and Hiei are family? I knew. They smell alike. : K.L. shrugged.  
  
"They were separated at birth I think. And Hiei doesn't want to tell Yukina that he's her brother because he thinks she'll be ashamed of him. He so he keeps his distance, but always watches over her. He had a third eye implanted in his forehead so that he could watch over her no matter where she was. It's a shame really. He does love her, and she wants to know her brother. Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon and tell her." She shook her head sadly. "Anyway guess what?! Kurama asked me out!"  
  
: What? What that mean? :   
  
"He wants to spend time with me alone. It's called dating. It's what humans do when we find someone who could be a..." How could she put this? "...Ah...potential mate. We spend time together and decide whether or not we want each other as mates."   
  
: I KNEW you two should be mates! : K.L. laughed and blushed lightly.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Hey! You stopped talking in the third person! How did that happen?"  
  
: I'm picking up the way two leggers talk real quick now. Soon I sound just like a two legger! So Kurama asked to be your mate? :  
  
"No, not really. But we're going to get to know each other to see if he wants me as a mate and vice versa." K.L. yawned and stretched. "I'm kinda tired. Why don't we go to bed? Oh, do you mind staying here with Genkai tomorrow? I think I'll be with Kurama all day."  
  
: Ok. I not interfere with human mating ritual. Could cause problems. :  
  
"Uh, yeah, Ok then. Is that what you would call it? Cause there's no mating involved."  
  
: I know. I would smell it if there was. But I'm sure there will be eventually. You want to. I can tell. :  
  
"WOAH! Ok, not true! Geez Angel I can't believe you just said that!" K.L. was starting to wonder if Yusuke's personality had rubbed off on Keiko. She seemed to like teasing her about Kurama way too much. Angel gave her a wolf grin and crawled into the bed next to K.L. "Hey Angel?"  
  
: Yes? :  
  
"Do me a favor and NEVER say anything like that again. Especially not around Kurama or Hiei. Ok?" Angel chuckled in K.L.'s head.   
  
: Do you think I would do that to you?, : she asked slyly.   
  
"Yes, I most definitely do. Please promise me?"  
  
: Ok I won't. : She gave a large yawn and snuggled into the blankets. : Good night K.L. :  
  
"G'night Angel. Sweet dreams."  
  
Yusuke: Hey, we weren't even in that chapter!   
  
Varan: Oh don't whine Yusuke. You'll be in the next chapter.  
  
Angel: Hehe it's fun picking on characters.  
  
Varan: Isn't it though? Speaking of which, where's Kuwabara?   
  
Kuwabara: Somebody say my name?  
  
Varan: Yep come here please.  
  
Kuwabara: Why?  
  
Kurama: Uh oh.  
  
Hiei: And of course the baka still walks right up to her, even after what she did before.  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Varan: *Chasing Kuwabara with her glaive* Come back here!  
  
Kurama: Varan no! Don't kill him! You need him for your fic!  
  
Varan: *Not listening* Hahahaha! This is fun!  
  
Hiei: It's his own fault.  
  
Kurama: *Sighs then turns to readers.* Excuse me. I have to go stop my mate now. Please read and review!   
  
Kuwabara: HELP ME!  
  
Varan: Muwahahahaha! Get back here you big oaf!  
  
Kurama: Varan! Stop! *Chases after Varan and Kuwabara* 


	8. The Date

^_^ Hey everyone it's spring break!!!! Time to get updating!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jagz: Thank you! I'm glad you thought so!  
  
Sango-chan94549: I'm glad you like my fic! I'll be sure to take a look at yours too.  
  
Koroga: Oh don't worry I won't KILL Kuwabara. He's too much fun to mess with. lol. I won't kill Hiei either I like him too much. Just remember Hiei...I tied you up before and I can do it again! lol.  
  
I am a very happy hanyou!! You guys are so great to me! Once again sorry for being so slow to update. Anyway, here's Kurama and K.L.'s date!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just like to mess with Kuwabara alot.   
  
The next day Kurama arrived at ten and they were off. They went and got breakfast at a restaurant and then Kurama gave her the grand tour of the city. They spent the morning exploring the city and just spending time together. After lunch they went to a movie theater and saw Spirited Away. (Only movie I could think of even though I've never seen it) After the movie they decided to go for a walk in the woods and talk. K.L. smiled and drew in the earthy scent of the forest.   
  
"I love walking in the woods," she said happily. "It's so pretty and peaceful."   
  
"I've always been at home in the forest, being a fox spirit and all," Kurama told her. "Although the forests in Spirit World and Demon World aren't as beautiful as the ones on Earth." K.L. looked at him curiously.  
  
"Do you ever miss your old life?," she asked. Kurama looked up at the sky thoughtfully.   
  
"Sometimes I do," he admitted. "But only because I was ten times stronger before. However..." He lowered his eyes to look at her. "I am glad that I was able to meet such wonderful people like my human mother, and Yusuke and the others. If I hadn't come to the Human World, then I never would have made such good friends. What about you? Do you miss your family and friends from your dimension?" K.L. shook her head.  
  
"Not really. Ya see, I don't have any family. I'm an orphan and the foster family I lived with never really cared about me. I pretty much kept to myself. I think my anime obsession scared alot of people off." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Or maybe it was you temper," he teased. K.L. laughed.  
  
"Could be. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy here. I'm surrounded by people who are even more weird than I am. It does wonders for my self esteem!" They both laughed and smiled warmly at each other. Kurama leaned in slowly without even realizing it and brought their faces closer together. She unconsciously rose to meet him halfway. Their lips were less than an inch apart, and of course fate decided to intervene.   
  
"So there you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Kurama and K.L. jumped apart, both blushing bright scarlet. Yusuke walked over to them, looking at them curiously. "What's the matt...oh." He grinned lecherously. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"   
  
"N-no, why do you say that?," K.L. replied, stuttering from embarrassment.   
  
"Ri-i-ight." Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger. Damn it! He had almost kissed her! Yusuke had just interrupted her sweetest dream! Damn, damn, damn, damn! She glared at Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, really, nothing happened," Kurama said calmly, as the blush faded from his cheeks.  
  
"Sure Kurama, whatever you say."  
  
"Yusuke, if you don't want me to flame you in the ass again then you'd better quit it and keep your fat mouth shut!"  
  
"Ok ok! Sheesh! No need to threaten me! Anyway, come on. Botan wants to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? Botan? What does she want with me?" He shrugged.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Suddenly there was a shout from nearby.  
  
"Yusuke did you find them?" K.L. recognized Botan's voice.  
  
"Yeah, they're over here," Yusuke called back. Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Angel made their way through the trees over to them. Botan smiled cheerily and Angel jumped into K.L.'s arms.  
  
"Well hello! It's nice to meet you K.L.! I've been sent to check on your progress. I see you've gotten your familiar. Have you found your element?" K.L. nodded.  
  
"Yep. It's fire. Hiei started to train me already and Kurama's gonna pick up where he leaves off."  
  
"Splendid! Things seem to be moving along smoothly for once!"  
  
"For now at least," Kurama commented. "Well seeing as you're both here why don't you train a little? How much longer do you think it'll take Hiei?" Hiei shrugged non-committaly.  
  
"Not much longer. About three or four more lessons and she'll be your problem." K.L. laughed and gave a small grin.  
  
"Aw come on Hiei, I'm not that bad!" Hiei didn't say anything, he just turned away and started walking. K.L. shook her head. "Ya know, one of these days I'm gonna make you smile or laugh!," she called after him. Angel wagged her tail in agreement.  
  
: Play later, : she said. : Train now. Later I promise to help make Hiei smile. : K.L. laughed and scratched Angel behind the ear.  
  
"Ok then Pup, let's go train."  
  
Varan: Well another semi short chapter. I'll post the next one too I think. Just for fun. *evil laugh* In the next chapter, K.L. meets Kurama's mom.   
  
K.L.: She's not one of those psycho matchmaking moms is she?  
  
Varan: Maybe, maybe not. *looks around* Hey where'd Yusuke and Kuwabara go?  
  
Kurama: It's spring break. Where do you think they went?  
  
Varan: Keiko probably dragged Yusuke somewhere and Kuwabara's probably visiting Yukina. Am I right?  
  
Kurama: I would think so.  
  
Varan: Poor Yusuke. He has alot of missed dates to make up for. 


	9. The New Case: Nightshade

Ok everyone, here's another chapter like I promised!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Only in my dreams. *sigh*  
  
A few days later, K.L. ran up the stairs to Kurama's front door. Botan had sent her to get him and Hiei. Since K.L. had no idea where Hiei could be, she decided to get Kurama first and have him help her. Shiori, Kurama's mother answered the door. (a/n: Kurama is stays with his mom when he's not in Spirit World on assignment. That way he gets to spend as much time with her as possible)  
  
"Can I help you dear?" K.L. gave the woman a friendly smile.  
  
"Yes, is Kura-ummm-Shuichi here ma'am? I need to speak with him." Shiori smiled and opened the door wider.  
  
"Yes he is home. Why don't you come inside and I'll get him for you."  
  
"Thank you. My name is K.L. by the way. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino. (I know she's married but I'm just gonna use her original surname) Your son speaks highly of you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too dear. Shuichi! You have a visitor!"  
  
"I'm coming Mom!," he replied from upstairs. "Just give me a moment!" Shiori ushered K.L. into the living room to sit and wait for Kurama.  
  
"So are you friends with Shuichi?," she asked conversationally. K.L. nodded.   
  
"Yes. We work together at the..uh...detective agency. We're on the same team."  
  
"Oh you mean the one with Yusuke Urameshi and those other boys? How come I've never met you before?"  
  
"Oh, I'm new here. I've only been in Japan for a week now."  
  
"I see. Where are you from?"  
  
"I was previously living in New York City in America. Once I graduated high school I came here." She told Shiori the cover story she and Genkai had thought up. Just then Kurama came down the stairs.  
  
"K.L.? What are you doing here?," he asked.  
  
"Botan sent me to get you. I was supposed to find you and Hiei and bring you back to the temple while she got Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Apparently Koenma's got a case for us."  
  
"And by Tweedle Dee and Dumb I assume you mean Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"Of course. But come on, we've gotta find Hiei and get back. Botan said it was important." Kurama turned to his mother.  
  
"I've got to go Mom. I probably won't be home until later."  
  
"Of course dear. I'll see you later then." She kissed Kurama on the cheek and looked over at K.L. "It was nice to meet you K.L. Keep an eye on Shuichi for me." K.L. grinned at the older woman.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Minamino. Don't worry, he'll be safe with me." Kurama shook his head. Time to leave before things escalated.  
  
"See you later Mom."  
  
"Bye Mrs. M!"  
  
"Good bye! Oh and K.L. feel free to come and visit!" They headed outside and started walking.  
  
"Your mom's really nice," K.L. commented.   
  
"She is a remarkable woman."  
  
"So...any idea where Hiei is?"  
  
"Somewhere high up, like in a tree or on a tall building most likely."  
  
"Well that narrows down our search," K.L. said sarcastically. "Any idea how to find him?"  
  
"It's very difficult when he doesn't want to be found but...maybe we can lure him out somehow."  
  
"Well how?" Kurama thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Can you control your spiritual aura?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I think yours is the one Hiei will least recognize. If you put off enough energy he might come looking for the source." Her eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"Oh I get it! Ok I'll give it a try. But I don't know what kind of range I have. It might not be enough to reach him."  
  
"Well try anyway." She nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. He felt her aura spread. He could see the soft purple light spread from her body in thin tendrils that branched our across the city. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and let the aura fade, leaving a only a small trail for Hiei to follow. Kurama smiled approvingly. "Not bad. For a rookie that is." K.L. grinned good humoredly.  
  
"Rookie? Who're you callin a rookie?"  
  
"Well have you ever been in an actual battle yet?"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Then you're a rookie." She stuck her tongue out at him. After a few minutes of waiting, Hiei finally arrived, wearing his usual scowl.  
  
"I should have known," he said. "What do you want?" K.L. ignored his attitude.  
  
"Botan says we've got a new case," she told him. "She wants us all to meet at Genkai's temple."  
  
"Hn. And why should I care?" K.L. rolled her eyes.  
  
"You should care because if you don't come then Koenma will prolong your probation and you'll never get out of this city." He glared at her, then flitted off without another word. K.L. gave a smug smirk. "Wow. That was alot easier than I thought it would be."  
  
"Yes you always seem to know how to handle things with Hiei and the others."  
  
"A plus of being obsessed with anime I suppose. Well let's go. We've gotta catch up with the others." She started running in the direction of Genkai's temple. Kurama followed, catching up with her easily. She glanced over at him then added an extra burst of speed. Kurama grinned. So she wants to race does she? Alright then. Let's see what she's got! He accelerated and blew past her. She stared in shock for a moment then grinned as well and picked up the pace. They kept doing this the whole way to Genkai's temple. Kurama ended up winning. K.L. just didn't have the training he did. She came to a halt next to Genkai, panting hard.  
  
"Tired?," Kurama asked calmly. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "And you said that you aren't a rookie?"  
  
"Jerk," she said between gasps. But she smiled to take the bite out of the insult. "I'll beat you one of these days fox boy!" Kurama merely smiled.  
  
"We'll see. So Botan, what's the situation?"  
  
"Right, well there's a new development in Spirit World. A demon that was under high security imprisonment has somehow escaped. His name is Nightshade and he's very dangerous."  
  
"What was he imprisoned for?," Yusuke asked.  
  
"For trying to take over the Human World. He used his demon army to try to conquer the humans and invade the Earth. He was defeated by one of the previous Spirit Detectives."  
  
"Well can't that detective defeat him again?," K.L. asked. Botan shook her head.  
  
"No. You see, Nightshade had been imprisoned over eight hundred years ago. The detective who defeated him has been dead for quite some time.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. So you can see why this is such an important case. Do you think you're up to it K.L.?" K.L. shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. I've got the basic idea of how to use my powers now. At least I've got a chance."  
  
"Not very much of a chance," Genkai commented. "Not after only a few days of training."  
  
"Not like there's much choice though," Kuwabara said. "Sounds like we'll need all the fire power we've got to handle this demon." Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"So Botan, where is this Nighshade guy hiding?" Botan blinked.  
  
"Uh...well...actually we don't know."  
  
"What?! Then how the hell are we supposed to kick his ass?" Botan held her hands up in front of her in a peaceful motion.  
  
"We have to wait for Nightshade to make a move. While we wait, I suggest you K.L., continue your training."  
  
"You're right Botan. I suppose it's time I took over your training K.L.," Kurama said. K.L. nodded.  
  
"I'm ready when you are Kurama," she told him.  
  
"Why don't we start this afternoon? I have to call Mom and tell her that I'll be on another long case."  
  
"Yeah, I should go tell Ma and Keiko that I'm gonna be busy for a while," Yusuke said.  
  
"Well why don't you all go settle things with your families then," Botan suggested. "Here, take these communication mirrors. I'll contact you if we get any leads on Nightshade." They agreed and went their separate ways. Kurama and K.L. arranged to meet in the forest in an hour and K.L. was going to bring Angel with her. An hour later the training began. Kurama faced K.L. while Angel sat off to the side. Kurama summoned his rose whip and stood at ready.  
  
"Alright K.L. show me what you can do!" He lunged forward and attacked. She jumped back and held her hands in front of her.  
  
"Daggers of flame!" In each hand a dagger made entirely of fire appeared. Kurama was impressed. She could already manifest her power into a weapon. But she was at a disadvantage. Daggers were short range weapons and his whip was a long range weapon. He slashed at her with his whip and she dodged again, staying her distance.  
  
"You'll never hit me if you continue like this K.L." She grinned at him.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Kurama. So how 'bout I try this?" She drew her arms back and let the daggers fly. Kurama jumped back in surprise. One of the daggers managed to graze his arm and set his sleeve alight. He put it out with his hand.  
  
"Hmmm not bad. But I have an idea on how to make it better."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"How many daggers can you produce at once?"  
  
"It depends. If I'm at full power, I can make four in each hand."  
  
"Good. We'll start on raising your power first, then I'll show you another technique."  
  
"Ok. What kind of technique is it?" He told her and she grinned. "Really now? Well let's get started!"  
  
Varan: Ok I know that there is no way that K.L. could hit Kurama, but he was going easy on her. I'm proud of myself. That chapter was alot longer than the last one! ^_^  
  
Kurama: Congratulations Varan.  
  
Varan: Thank you. Well remember to read and review! Feed back is always good! Ja ne! 


	10. Into the Demon World

Oooh new reviewers! I'm glad people like my story! Sorry I've taken so long. But here's the next chappie so enjoy!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sho Rai: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. Well...let's just say that Kuwabara's gonna be in for quite a shock later on. *evil laugh* Oh no, I've never heard of that series. I just made Nightshade up. I would like to hook someone up with Hiei, I just don't know who yet. Maybe I'll figure it out later in the fic.  
  
Kitsune kit: Thanks I'm glad!   
  
Koroga: *shakes head* Man, and I thought I was cruel! lol. I'm glad you like K.L. She's fun to write. She does things I never would. lol.  
  
HeraldMage Mak: Yeah I know it's mean, but oh well! What ever keeps people reading right? lol. Don't worry I'll update, no killing the author!!  
  
Varan: Hehehe Hiei and a bunny costume eh? *snicker*  
  
Hiei: Stupid hanyou.  
  
Varan: Aww you know you love me Hiei!  
  
Hiei: No way in hell would I love you! And don't even think of sticking me with some psycho bitch in your story!  
  
Varan: Oh I would never do that! *innocent look*  
  
Hiei: Hn. And why should I believe that?  
  
Varan: Fine don't believe me Mr. Bunny Rabbit.  
  
Hiei: Why you...  
  
Varan: Ok ok I'm sorry. I'll stop picking on you. For now at least. Now it's time to pick on K.L. and Kurama.  
  
K.L.: Huh? Again? Why?  
  
Varan: It's fun! ^-^  
  
Hiei: Psycho bitch.  
  
Varan: Yep I know!  
  
K.L.: Dear God have mercy on us all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just like to torture it's characters.  
  
When they were done training, Kurama invited K.L. over to his house for dinner. She agreed and they went to the Minamino residence. Shiori smiled when they walked in.  
  
"Hello you two. How's your assignment going?," she asked. K.L. shrugged.  
  
"There hasn't been a lot of progress as of yet," she replied. "But I'm sure it'll turn out ok in the end."   
  
"Of course. Are you staying for dinner K.L.?"   
  
"Yeah, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Of course it is dear. Dinner's almost ready so you two just get settled. I'll call you when it's finished."   
  
"Thanks Mom," Kurama said smiling gratefully. "Is Joe going to be home in time for dinner?"  
  
"He said he would. He should be home any minute."  
  
"Joe?," K.L. asked as they headed to the couch to sit.  
  
"My step father. They've been married for three years now." Just then the front door opened and a tall man with black hair and glasses walked in.  
  
"I'm home!," he called out. Kurama stood and walked over to his step father, gesturing for K.L. to follow him.  
  
"Hi Joe. How was your day?," he asked.   
  
"Pretty good. How was your day Shuichi?"  
  
"Fine. I've brought a friend over for dinner. This is K.L." Joe smiled at his guest.  
  
"Hello K.L. and welcome to our home. It's nice to meet you. Shuichi never brings girls over to meet us." Kurama's cheeks gained a faint pink tinge.  
  
"I'll go see if Mom need any help with dinner," he said making a hasty retreat to the kitchen. K.L. grinned.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not your average girl," she said. "It's nice to meet you sir."  
  
"Just call me Joe. So I assume you're new in the city since I've never seen you before." K.L. nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I moved her a week ago." They chatted about harmless things and walked into the dining room where Shiori and Kurama were setting the table. Shiori smiled and embraced her husband.  
  
"Hello dear. How was your day?" Joe smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Fine dear. And yours?"  
  
"Oh same old same old. Come and sit down everyone and I'll bring out dinner." She disappeared into the kitchen as they took their seats. Kurama motioned for K.L. to sit next to him and Joe sat next to his step son. Shiori returned with their meal and they all began to eat.   
  
"So K.L.," Joe said in-between bites. "What brings you to Japan all the way from America?" K.L. used the same cover story she had told Shiori.  
  
"I had a good job opportunity here at the detective agency Shuichi works for." Kurama was relieved that she remembered to call him by his human name.   
  
"I see. So how long have you and Shuichi been friends?"  
  
"We became friends within the first couple of days."  
  
"Have you ever considered that Shuichi might someday be more than a friend?," Shiori asked suddenly. K.L. blushed and Kurama protested indignantly.  
  
"Mom! Is this really necessary? I mean why ask that of all questions?"  
  
"What? I deserve to know if I'm going to have grandchildren in the future or not!"  
  
"Mrs. Minamino I..."  
  
"Dear call me Shiori please. I'm sure such formality will be unnecessary seeing the way you two act around each other. I'm sure you'll be calling me Mom soon enough!"  
  
"MOM!" Kurama was now beginning to turn red as well. Joe chuckled in amusement.  
  
"Now Shiori, you're embarrassing them. That's not very nice seeing as K.L. is a guest."  
  
"Well I want to know! You see how they act around each other! I want to know her intentions about my son!" Kurama sighed. Maybe if he reassured her that K.L.'s intentions were good it would lessen the damage.  
  
"Actually Mom, we've already been on a date." Shiori smiled beamingly.   
  
"Really? So you are an item! I knew it! I'm going to have grandchildren!" Kurama sweat dropped. Well so much for lessening the damage.   
  
"MOM! We've only been on one date! Don't get too excited!" Shiori just continued to smile.  
  
"Shuichi my mother's intuition is never wrong! It's telling me that K.L. will be my daughter in law!" K.L. shook her head. If Kurama had brought girls home like a normal boy when he was in high school then his mom wouldn't over react so much! She finally found her voice and decided to speak up.  
  
"Yeah really Mrs. Mina- uh Shiori. We've only known each other for a week!" Shiori waved off K.L's protest with a hand.  
  
"Dear, I know love when I see it!" K.L. and Kurama continued to turn more red with every second. Joe decided to take pity on them.  
  
"Shiori dear, that's enough! Leave them be! If it happens it happens until then just drop the subject!"   
  
"Oh!" She seemed to have just realized how embarrassed they were. "Sorry dears, I just got over excited is all. Shuichi never showed any interest in girls before. I was beginning to worry that he would be single for the rest of his life!" Suddenly K.L.'s communicator went off inside her pocket. She stood, excused herself and walked into the living room. She opened the communicator which still hadn't stopped beating.  
  
"Botan what is it? I was in the middle of dinner with Kurama and his family."  
  
"K.L. it's urgent! We need you and Kurama to meet us at Genkai's temple immediately! Nightshade has been found!" K.L.'s eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Really? Ok we're on our way!" She closed the communicator and ran back into the dining room. "Kurama! We've gotta get to Genkai's immediately! We've got to take care of that case!" Shiori and Joe looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Who's Kurama?," Joe asked. K.L. mentally slapped herself for the slip. Kurama stood and gave a hurried explanation.  
  
"It's just a nick name I got at the agency! There's no need to remember it! I'm sorry, but this is important. We have to do our job."  
  
"Alright dear, just be careful."  
  
"We will. Bye!" He grabbed K.L.'s arm and ran out of the house at top speed, pulling her along. They ran all the way to Genkai's temple and found the others waiting for them, including Angel.  
  
"Good we're all here. Let's get going!," Botan said.   
  
"Going where exactly?," Yusuke asked.   
  
"To the Demon World of course!"  
  
"D-Demon World?," K.L. echoed.  
  
"Yes that's where Nightshade is hiding."  
  
"And you said you're coming with us?," Kuwabara asked incredulously.  
  
"No of course not! I'm just taking you to the entrance." K.L. rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great. My first mission is in the freakin' Demon World," she muttered. "Fate is just so kind." Kurama shook his head.  
  
"It does seem like a difficult first mission, but I'm sure you'll be able to manage. Besides, we'll be there to help."  
  
"Yeah my first mission was up against Kurama, Hiei, and Goki and I had to do it all alone without any training! You've got it easy!," Yusuke told her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you were really weak back then. Only being able to use the spirit gun once a day must have sucked big time."  
  
"Of course it did. So come on, cheer up and let's get this creep!"   
  
"That's the spirit!," Botan cheered. "Come on, I'll show you the way!" She led them deep into the heart of the forest. As they walked she told them everything she knew about Nightshade. Unfortunately there wasn't much to tell. "All we could find in the records was that he is a darkness demon and that he is thousands of years old. We have no record of exactly what he's capable of."  
  
"Did you find out how the detective stopped him the first time?," Kurama asked. Botan shook her head.  
  
"No. Somehow we lost all the records regarding him and Nighshade."  
  
"Well shit," Yusuke said. "Well what's a darkness demon?"   
  
"A demon that thrives in dark places and uses the energy from darkened human souls to power it's attacks. But we don't know exactly what kind of attacks they use."  
  
"Sounds like fun. So where's the entrance?"  
  
"A little further ahead. It's been placed in the heart of Genkai's forest so that she could keep an eye on it." She pulled aside a tree branch and gestured with one arm. "Here it is." Behind her was what looked like a giant hole in the air. It glowed with an unearthly light.  
  
"Wow that really well hidden," Kuwabara said sarcastically. Botan glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up. You've all got your communicators right?" They nodded. "Good. Make sure to hold onto them. Her K.L. take this." She up two ringed objects into K.L.'s hand. K.L. turned them over, examining them curiously. They looked like ordinary braceletts.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They're aura booster bracelettes. They're kinda like the concentration ring Yusuke used on his first mission. Put one on each wrist and they will greatly enhance your dagger attacks. Just be careful, they use up alot of spirit energy. Use them sparingly." K.L. put the bracelettes on and smiled gratefully.  
  
"I will. Thanks alot Botan."  
  
"You're welcome. Good luck everyone. Remember to keep in touch. I'll contact you if we get any information on Nightshade." She left and the detectives turned to face teh entrance to Demon World. The humans eyed it warily while Kurama and Hiei looked at it unconcernedly. Angel sniffed at the entrance then turned to K.L.  
  
: Is it safe?, : she asked. K.L. shrugged.  
  
"It should be," she replied.  
  
"What?," Yusuke asked. K.L. shook her head. She opened her mouth to tell them what Angel had said, but was beat to it.  
  
: I asked her if it was safe. : Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped in surprise.  
  
"What was that?," Kuwabara asked. Angel growled in annoyance.  
  
: That was me baka. I figured out how to talk to two leggers other than K.L. and Kurama or Hiei. I decided I should so K.L. wouldn't have to translate everything I said. :  
  
"Who are you callin' a baka you little runt?" K.L. wacked Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"Don't call her a runt!"  
  
"Oh quit acting so immature and let's get this over with already!," Yusuke shouted. He pushed Kuwabara into the entrance and went in after him. The others followed. They landed unexpectedly and painfully. Or at least the humans and Angel did. Hiei and Kurama were used to traveling between worlds and landed gracefully. Puu flapped his ears to hover briefly and then gently set down on Yusuke's stomach. Kurama noticed they had landed in a Demon World forest. K.L. sat up with a groan.  
  
"Ow! I was expecting a softer landing. Are you ok Angel?" Angel stood and shook her head to get rid of the diziness the portal had caused.  
  
: I think so. Are you K.L.? : K.L. nodded.   
  
"Yeah I think so." She looked around at the others. Yusuke was now standing and Puu had settled on top of his head. Kuwabara was sitting on the ground rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. He glared at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Why didn't you warn us about the landing?" Kurama shrugged.  
  
"You've traveled to Demon World before. I thought you would remember what it's like."   
  
"And just when did we do that?"  
  
"When you fought the Saint Beasts," K.L. injected. "It was your first mission as a team remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But that was a long time ago! You still could have warned us!"  
  
: Oh stop whining Baka. You're making my ears hurt from all your screeching, : Angel said flattening her ears against her head in an effort to block out Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"Oh shut up you little mutt!"  
  
"DOn't call her a mutt!" Kurama sighed as K.L. and Kuwabara started fighting again. He walked over and calmly pulled K.L. away from her opponent.   
  
"If we fight amongst ourselves, we'll end up losing a battle we could have won," he told them. "Save your energy for our foe." (a/n This is a quote from Ruroni Kenshin which I don't own. Anyway back to the fic!)   
  
"But he called Angel a mutt!"  
  
"Oh get over it!," Yusuke said. "She called him a baka first!"  
  
"Yeah, so? What she said was true. What Kuwabara said wasn't!"  
  
"Hey!" Hiei shook his head as he watched them argue. Worthless humans. He turned and started walking.  
  
"Well if you morons are just going to stand here and squabble like a bunch of hens, then I'll just go after Nightshade by myself." The others stopped and watched him walk away. They looked at each other, then ran to catch up with him. No way they would be left out of a fight.  
  
"Hey we're on a team Hiei remember that!," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Puu!," Puu crowed from his new perch on Angel's head.  
  
"Hn. If we're a team then act like it, and stop acting like a bunch of children.," Hiei replied.  
  
"Hey don't you insult me shorty!," Kuwabara said angrily.  
  
"Kuwabara he has a point," Kurama added. "You were acting a little childish."  
  
"Grr..." The Spirit Detectives continued on thier way. No one noticed the large black raven sitting in the tree above them. When the group had moved off a ways, it launched into the air in another direction. It flew to the darkest area of the demon forest and landed lightly on what seemed to be a humongous shadow with glowing red eyes. The shadow raised it's hand to pet the giant bird.  
  
"Good work my precious. You've found them," it said in a whispery voice. It paused as if listening to something then spoke again. "So they've recruited an elemental as well? Very interesting. Minion come forth." A figure walked up to the shadow.  
  
"Youi have need of me?," it asked bowing it's head.   
  
"Yes. I want you to find out what you can about this elemental. When you have, I want you to kill her and her companions. They might interfere with my plans." The figure bowed deeply to the shadow.  
  
"Yes Master Nightshade. As you command, I obey.'  
  
Varan: Owww. My wrists hurt. That took two hours to type!  
  
Hiei: And you claim to have demon blood? You're a joke.  
  
Varan: Bite me bunny boy!  
  
Hiei: Why you...!  
  
Kurama: Now now you two this is no time to fight!  
  
Varan: *sigh* Fine. OH SHIT!  
  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
  
Varan: I've been typing for two hours and I still have a ton of homework and a test tomorrow! SHIT! *runs off to do homework*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop* Well at least now she won't argue with you for a while.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't see why she lives in the Human World anyway.  
  
Yusuke: Some of us don't have a choice ya know.  
  
Kurama: Did Keiko bust you for skipping again Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: What do you think?  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Come on, I'll help you with your school work.  
  
Yusuke: Ok thanks. *turns to reviewers* See ya after the damn test! 


	11. Meeting Aquarion

Hi again people! I'm back! Hehehe time for the next chappie!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Koroga: Wow that was a long one! lol, my poor Kurama! I feel sad now...I've never seen any of the fics where they're thrown to screaming fan girls! lol oh well no matter. Actually I have heard of an author who likes Kuwabara! There was one girl who was threatening anyone who insulted him, it was really weird! Yeah I know Hiei and Kuwabara fights are kinda predictable, but they're classics. You can't have Yu Yu Hakusho without a fight between those two.  
  
Kitsune Kit: Thanks for the suggestion, but actually I thought of someone for Hiei too. She'll come in a later chapter and she's the exact opposite of Hiei personality wise. Your idea sounds really cool too, but having her be his opposite will be funnier.   
  
Hiei: You are not suggesting...  
  
Varan: Yep I am! Actually Jack helped me think her up! It was weird, we both had the same ideas...kinda like we could read each other's minds!  
  
Jack: Yeah it was really creepy. The character ended up scaring me a little.  
  
Varan: Hehe that's only because she's based on...  
  
Jack: Hey don't give it away!  
  
Varan: Oops! Sorry but you guys have to wait a while before you find out ok?   
  
Yusuke: I'm not sure if we wanna find out!  
  
Varan: Of course you do!   
  
Kuwabara: TT I don't have any fan girls!  
  
Yusuke: Ha! I do!  
  
Varan: That was mean Yusuke! Don't worry Kuwabara, there's gotta be at least one fan girl who likes you.   
  
Yusuke: Hey why are you being so nice to him?  
  
Varan: I feel bad for him. Well kinda. I'm not all evil you know.  
  
Hiei: That's a load of bull.  
  
Kurama: Hiei you shouldn't do that...  
  
Varan: It's ok Kurama, I'm feeling strangely peppy right now. I'm kinda scaring myself actually.  
  
Jack: You always scare me.  
  
Varan: That's cause you're my little brother.  
  
Jack: Or because you're a psycho.  
  
Varan: Yep I know!  
  
Yusuke: She admits it?  
  
Kurama: Uh Varan...why don't you just get on with the fic? You just spent a whole page on the beginning notes!  
  
Varan: Oops! Sorry! Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. sigh Why is the world so cruel?! TT  
  
"So," K.L. said after about thirty minutes of walking with no destination that she could see. "Does anyone know where the hell we're supposed to find this guy?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," Kurama told her. "We're going to make some inquires in a nearby city."  
  
"A demon city?," Yusuke asked. "Do you think they'll like having a bunch of humans barging in?"  
  
"Probably not," Kurama replied. "But they all know that we were the winners of the Dark Tournament. I doubt they'll try anything." K.L. swallowed nervously and picked up Angel.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not gonna take any chances," she said. "After all, I wasn't around then and I don't really have a reputation for being tough yet. What if they come after me?"  
  
"You'll be fine," Kurama assured her. "All the demons here are fairly low class. They'll be easy to handle."  
  
"Alright if you say so."  
  
"As long as you remember your training then you should be able to stay alive," Hiei said unexpectedly without looking at her. "You aren't totally pathetic." K.L. smiled even though he wasn't looking. She knew enough about him to know that what he had said was meant to be reassuring. She was touched that he cared enough to erasure her.  
  
"Thanks Hiei, that means alot to me," she said. He didn't reply, he just kept walking. Kurama smiled, having heard what Hiei had said. It seemed as though Hiei's views on humans had changed for the better.  
  
"So how much farther is this city?," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Not much farther," Kurama promised. "If memory serves, then we're about ten minutes away from the city at this point. Angel sniffed the air and growled softly, her hackles rising.  
  
: I don't like the smells coming from the end of the forest. It smells...dangerous. And I feel many evil energies. Do we have to go there? :   
  
"I'm afraid we must, if we're gong to gain on information on Nightshade's whereabouts."  
  
"I don't like it either Angel," K.L. said as she smoothed down Angel's fur in a comforting motion. "But I don't think we have a choice."  
  
: I know. But I still don't like it. :   
  
"Wait, you can smell the city from here?," Kuwabara asked. "That must be some nose you've got Mutt!"  
  
"She's not a mutt!"  
  
"Oh don't start this again!," Yusuke exclaimed in exasperation. "And I thought your arguments with Hiei were bad!"  
  
"It's almost like you ENJOY fighting each other," Kurama commented. K.L. grinned.  
  
"Of course I do!" The others looked at her like she was insane. "What? It's fun picking on Kuwabara!"   
  
"Why you..." Yusuke had to once again hold Kuwabara back from physically harming K.L. After taking time to calm K.L. and Kuwabara down, they finally made it to the demon city. K.L. held Angel as close as possible, while at the same time trying to keep fear from her face and body language. Kurama noticed her nerves and stood close to her side. This seemed to help because she calmed down a little. Hiei led the way into a rowdy pub. Without hesitation, he headed to the bar where a lone demon was sitting drinking a beer. He looked up as they approached and grinned, showing two rows of very jagged teeth.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it ain't the winners of the Dark Tournament," he said. "I thought you guys were to good to hang out around here. How are my old friends doin' lately?"  
  
"Hello Leon," Kurama said smoothly as Hiei glared at the demon, now identified as Leon. "We have some questions for you." Leon snorted.  
  
"Now why the hell should I tell you anything? You fuckin' traitors, helpin' Spirit World and workin' with humans...you make me sick!" He spat on the ground at Kurama's feet. K.L. stepped forward, her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"You little fucker," she said. "You should show some respect! After all, who was it who saved all your asses at the Dark Tournament when Toguro went on a rampage?"  
  
"Shit Kurama, now you've even got your own human bitch! You've lost it man." He looked K.L. up and down. "She is kinda pretty though. Mind if I take a spin? She needs to learn some resp-hurk!" Suddenly Leon found himself being held in the air by his collar, choking him. He looked down to see Kurama's emerald eyes blazing with rage. The humans watched in surprise at Kurama's sudden aggression. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"You are a fool," he said coldly. "You're as good as dead now." K.L. grabbed Kurama's arm urgently.  
  
"No, don't do it Kurama. It's just not worth it." Angel growled angrily at the demon and Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked their knuckles menacingly.  
  
"She's right Kurama," Yusuke said. "Besides he still needs to answer our questions." Kurama roughly set Leon back on the ground and Hiei grabbed him, holding his arms behind his back. He drew his katana and held it against Leon's throat. Leon swallowed convulsively and sweat beaded his brow.   
  
"Tell us where Nightshade is," Hiei demanded cooly.  
  
"I-d-d-don't kn-know what you're t-talkin' about!," Leon stuttered. "I swear! Please don't kill me!" Hiei ignored Leon's pleas and used his Jagan eye to look into Leon's mind. He saw that Leon was telling the truth and released him. Leon panted hard and rubbed his throat with a shaky hand.  
  
"It'd be a waste of my time to kill you," Hiei told him. "You're useless." He turned and walked out of the pub. Kurama, K.L., Angel, and Puu followed. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed behind. After a few minutes they joined the others looking very pleased with themselves. They made sure Leon had payed for insulting their team mate.  
  
"So now what?," K.L. asked. "We're right back where we started."  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some help," said a voice from behind them. The detectives turned to find a demon standing there. He had blue skin, sea green eyes, and short shockingly white hair. A long blue tail could be seen curving behind him with a fin on the end. He wore black pants and a black tank top, with a sword strapped to his hip.   
  
"Oh?," Kurama asked raising an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" The demon bowed slightly.  
  
"My name is Aquarion. As you can see, I am a water demon. I overheard you in the bar. You seek the demon Nightshade correct? I too am seeking him, and I know where he is."  
  
"Why are you looking for Nightshade?," Yusuke asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because Nightshade stole my younger brother to use him as a slave," Aquarion replied. "And I want him back." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Very well. I'm sure you know who we are correct? Then you'll also know the dangers of traveling with us."  
  
"Of course. But a little danger is fine with me." He looked over at K.L. "Although I can't say I know who all of you are."   
  
"This is K.L., our newest memeber. She is an elemental," Kurama told him.   
  
"I've heard of elementals, but I didn't know they really existed. He examined K.L. for a moment then noticed Angel. "Is that your familiar?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Angel," K.L. replied. Angel sniffed at Aquarion and eyed him suspiciously.   
  
: How do we know we can trust him?, : she asked K.L.   
  
: I dunno, ask Kurama. He's the expert on this kind of thing. : Angel asked Kurama. He gave a slight shrug.  
  
: We really don't know for sure. We'll just have to wait and find out. Even if he proves to be an enemy, I'm sure we'll be able to take care of him. :  
  
: Fine, : Angel huffed. : But don't let him know that I understand you and can communicate with you, just in case. :   
  
: Alright,: Kurama consented. : Be sure to tell the others. : While Angel spoke with the others, Angel talked to Aquarion.   
  
"So why did Nightshade take your brother?," she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure why," he replied. "But I know he had been recruiting demons from all over Demon World. Those that wouldn't go to him willingly were either coreced or blackmailed into joining him. Usually blakcmailed. I think he got a sick joy out of tormenting others."  
  
"How did he get your brother?"  
  
"He used coercion. Jonah was a good person, but his will was very weak. It was easy for Nightshade to control him." K.L. saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. But don't worry we'll help you get him back." He looked at her surprised.   
  
"What? But what would you gain from helping me reclaim my brother?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. But that's not the point. We can't just leave someone who's in trouble like that. It's just not right." He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand." K.L. smiled warmly.   
  
"Don't worry. You'll get it eventually." She winked and turned to the others. "Besides, it's what we do. Right boys?"  
  
"Right!," Kuwabara said. "It's the manly thing to do after all!" K.L. rolled her eyes.  
  
"No it's just the right thing to do dumb ass," she said. Kuwabara glared at her. Yusuke interfered before they started fighting again.  
  
"It doesn't matter what it is, we're still gonna do it so knock it off! So Aquarion, where is this jack ass hiding anyway?"   
  
"His strong hold is deep in the darkest part of the Forest of Shadows."  
  
"Hn. Seems appropriate," Hiei said.  
  
"The forest of Shadows," Kurama murmmered. "Of course!" K.L. blinked at him.  
  
"Of course what?"  
  
"It is said that the Forest of Shadows contains the shadows of human souls who could not part with their anger and hatred, even in death. The perfect place for a shadow demon to be."  
  
"Oh." Aquarion looked at them and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Because of the forest, his already formidible power has grown to entirely new levels. He is a dangerous foe." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Heh, sounds like fun," he said. "So where is this Forest of Shadows?" "Sadly it is located on the other side of Demon World. It will be a long trip."  
  
"What?! But what if Nightshade attacks the Earth before we even find him?!"  
  
"Nightshade will not attack yet."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Aquraion sighed.  
  
"I heard that he's been looking for the survivors of his army of demons and also recruits to replace the ones he lost. These demons have been spread all over Demon World after Nightshade's defeat, so it will take a while to find them all."  
  
"Great," K.L. muttered. "Stuck with Kuwabara for only God knows how long!"  
  
"Hey it's no picnic for me either, being stuck with you and the mutt!"  
  
"Don't call her a mutt you baka!"  
  
"Oh shut up! You're lucky you're a girl or else I'd-"  
  
"You'd what tough guy? Sick your kitten on me?"  
  
"Why you!" Aquraion watched in amusement as the two argued and Yusuke and Kurama tried to calm them down while Hiei watched. They are very strange, he thought. And they really want to help me? Why? Do they really care? He shook his head. No, I can't think like that, I can't let my guard down. The only thing that matters is Jonah's safety. He looked up at the sky. Don't worry Jonah, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.  
  
Varan: Ok well that's it for now! I gotta go to bed before my mom kills me!  
  
Hiei: Ha you still have to listen to your mother?  
  
Varan: Yes I do. I'm only 15 ya know.  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Varan: Look, I don't have time to bug you so be happy. Now I gotta go, Mom's getting REALLY mad!  
  
Kurama: Alright. See you tomorrow Varan.  
  
Varan: Right. Ja ne! 


	12. Sugar and Demons Do Not Mix

Kuwabara: Hey where's that psycho demon girl?  
  
Yusuke: Um I think she's sleeping. she was up late watching Wolf's Rain  
  
Kuwabara: Asleep? That means her computer's unguarded!   
  
Yusuke: Hey, what are you...  
  
Kuwabara: I'm gonna change to story my way!  
  
Kurama: Umm Kuwabara I wouldn't touch that computer if I were you.  
  
Kuwabara: Well you ain't me. grabs lap top Now how do I turn this o-OWW! gets zapped by a huge electrical shock and lays on the floor twitching  
  
Kurama: I tired to warn you.  
  
Hiei: Baka.   
  
Varan: yawn I heard a scream. So who touched my computer? sees Kuwabara laying on the ground twitching Oh I should have known. picks up lap top Well we're here I might as well update. Yusuke you should probably take Kuwabara to see Genkai.  
  
Yusuke: Eh heh. Right. drags Kuwabara away  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Koroga: Oh it's ok, I don't mind long reviews. Your's have been really funny so they're alot of fun to read! Hehehe I can't wait either. It's going to be alot of fun. evil laugh  
  
Kitsune Kit: Don't worry there will be Yokoness later. Actually he'll be having another conversation with Shuichi in a little while. But since there haven't been any big battles, I haven't given him control yet. Actually I'm in the process of planning his appearance right now, I just have to work out the details.  
  
Disclaimer: growls at lawyers Get away from me! I'm just a poor hanyou! They already know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Lawyer: You still have to say it.  
  
Varan: How bout I slice you in half instead? summons glaive  
  
Lawyer: Uh, gotta go! runs away  
  
Once Kurama and Yusuke successfully stopped the argument between K.L. and Kuwabara, Aquarion began to lead them in the way of Nightshade's strong hold. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked next to him, while K.L., Kurama, and Hiei walked behind them. Kurama tried to keep as much distance between Kuwabara and K.L. as he could. Angel walked along side K.L. with Puu riding on her head. After about an hour, K.L. started to get bored. Nothing had happened since they had met Aquarion and it was really quiet. Angel it seemed, was just as bored as K.L.  
  
: We've been walking for a while now. Is anything gonna happen today? I need SOMETHING to do, I don't care what. All this walking is dull, : she complained to K.L.  
  
: I know Angel, I'm bored too. But ya know, I'm surprised we haven't run into anymore demons yet. This is the Demon World after all, it should be crawling with low class demons. :  
  
: I think it's because of Nightshade. :  
  
: What do you mean? :  
  
: Well...Nightshade is building a demon army right? So all of the greedy, stupid demons probably joined him hoping for some food or a chance to terrorize two leggers-humans. :  
  
: Hmm...maybe you're right Angel. But I really hope you're not. Even if they are low class, if we get attacked by alot of demons then we'd be in trouble. :  
  
: BIG trouble. I hope I'm not right too. :  
  
: Did you tell Kurama your idea? :  
  
: No. I wanted to see what you thought first. :  
  
: Well you should. Kurama's the smart one here not me. Do you want me to mention it to the others later? :  
  
: I guess so. Then we could see what the rest of the pack thinks. :  
  
: My thoughts exactly. Hey, Angel? :  
  
: Hai? :  
  
: How did you get so smart so quickly? I mean, you're still just a little pup, and yet you can speak mind to mind and think of stuff like this. Why is that? :  
  
: I dunno. I think it was because of you. :  
  
: Me? :  
  
: Well, I wasn't like this before I met you. It must be because I'm your familiar. I'm drawing stuff from you. :  
  
: You can do that? :  
  
: It seems like it. :  
  
: Huh. Maybe I should ask Botan about it. I'll contact her later. :  
  
: Good idea. But for now you should probably focus on what's going on around you. Aquarion'll get suspicious if you keep looking at me as if we're having a conversation. Remember, he doesn't know that I can talk to you guys. :  
  
: Oops! I forgot!: She quickly diverted her gaze from her familiar. Angel was right, she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself and Angel. She sighed and looked at the trees, quickly becoming bored again. This time Kurama noticed.  
  
"Something wrong K.L.?," he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No not really. It's just that we've been walking for a while, and nothing's happened yet. I'm getting kinda bored jus walking like this."  
  
"Ya know, she's got a point," Yusuke commented. "We haven't encountered any demons lately. I wonder why."  
  
"Yeah well I think we should consider ourselves lucky that we haven't seen any more demons lately," Kuwabara said. "We've been walking for a long time now, and we haven't eaten for hours. I'm too hungry to fight. I can't believe we forgot to bring food with us!"  
  
"Well it's not like Koenma gave us any notice," K.L. said. "He just thrust us blindly into battle with next to no information like he always does. And I don't think any of your other missions dragged on like this other than the Dark Tournament, but you were provided with food then."  
  
"That is true," Kurama agreed. "Food has never been an issue before." Hiei snorted in disdaine.  
  
"Hn. Kurama if you need to rely on human food to sustain you, then you really have gone soft." Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps I have Hiei. I am most certainly not the demon I used to be," he replied thoughtfully. Aquarion shook his head in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand Kurama. You were once a powerful demon and you could be once again. Why do you willingly live among humans? No offense to any of you here," he added quickly.   
  
"Well...," Kurama answered slowly. "I guess being a human has shown me what I had been missing as Yoko Kurama."  
  
"And what is that?" Kurama smiled.  
  
"People like my human mother and Yusuke and the others who truly care about me." Aquarion stared at him blankly.  
  
"I still don't understand." Yusuke laughed at the demon's confusion.  
  
"You still don't get it? Well maybe traveling with us will clear things up for ya man. OH and Hiei....shut up. If I remember correctly, you weren't protesting human food when you ate that quart of ice cream."  
  
"Hiei ate a quart of ice cream? When was this?," K.L. asked holding back her laughter. Hiei blushed slightly and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke just laughed again.  
  
"It was after the Dark Tournament," he explained. "After we had beaten Toguro we had a big party in our room. Keiko brought in a huge tub of choclate ice cream and we had Yukina get Hiei to try some. He had one taste, then grabbed the tub and ate the entire thing! It was hystarical! Then Kuwabara tried to take it away from him and he almost cut off Kuwabara's arm with his katana!" K.L. laughed and shook her head.   
  
"Wow, I guess sugar and demons don't mix well!" Kurama chuckled as Hiei all but growled at thier human companions who were laughing their heads off. Aquarion covered his face with a hand to hide his smile. He didn't want to anger Hiei after all. K.L. continued to taunt the demon. "So Hiei, what did you think of your first sugar high?" Hiei grunted and turned his death glare on her. She held his gaze steadily, smiling the entire time. Eventually he looked away and muttered darkly to himself.  
  
"Stupid humans. I don't know why Koenma always makes me babysitt these morons." K.L. heard him and laughed quietly.  
  
"Ah, he's still in denial that he actually has human friends I see. Well Hiei, say that you hate us all you like, but just cause you say it, doesn't mean you mean it." Hiei didn't reply, he just continued walking. Aquarion coughed lightly into his fist, turning their attention to him.  
  
"We've been walking for most of the day, why don't we make camp? It's a bad idea to travel in the Demon World at night."  
  
"Finally! But what about food?," Yuske asked sitting down with his back against a tree. Kurama looked out into the forest.  
  
"Well I suppose we'll have to hunt for food. Although, I can't guarantee we'll find anything edible. Too bad we're not near a city. Then I could have just...appropriated some food."  
  
"You mean stolen some food don't you?," K.L. asked. Kurama shrugged innocently.  
  
"Call it what you like. But it's not an option right now anyway."  
  
"But we don't know how to hunt!," Kuwabara exclaimed in a panicky voice. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I am fully aware of that. That is why you, Yusuke, and K.L. will set up camp while we hunt."  
  
"Are you suggesting that I hunt for these human't supper?," Hiei asked incredulously.   
  
"Please Hiei, if you do this I will be in your debt," K.L. begged. "A debt that I would be obligated to repay." Hiei considered this for a moment.  
  
"In my debt? And just how would you repay that debt?" K.L. shrugged.  
  
"Look Hiei, if you help provide food for us, then you can choose any way for me to repay my debt. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Really now? That's interesting. But how will I know a filthy human like you would honor that debt?" K.L. looked him square in the eye.  
  
"I swear it on my soul. If I break my promise to you, my soul will be damned for all eternity." Hiei regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Very well, I accept your terms." He then turned to Kurama and Aquarion. "Alright let's get going." He turned back to K.L. "I will be sure to hold you to that promise onna." He flitted off into the woods. Kurama gave K.L. a worried glance and she smiled reasurringly at him.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama. It was the only way to get him to cooperate. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Hai. But I wonder how he wants you to repay your debt."  
  
"Well, in anycase, he's not going to tell us now," Aquarion commented. "So perhaps we should go hunting now."  
  
"Right. We'll be back in a little while." They turned and disappeared into the forest. K.L. rubbed her hands together and spoke.  
  
"Ok boys, let's set up camp. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go gather some fire wood. I'll set up the fire pit."  
  
"What are you thinking gives you the right to boss us around?," Kuwabara protested. K.L. sighed.  
  
"I'm thinking that if we don't get a fire started, we'll be cold and eating raw meat when the others come back. If you like the taste of slimy raw meat then don't listen to me. If you want something edible, and a heat source then get the damn wood and quit whining!" The boys jumped at the anger in her voice and went off to do as she bid. K.L. found some stones and arranged them in a circle to serve as a fire pit. Then she found some dead leaves and twigs to serve as kindling. Soon the boys came back with the wood and K.L. got a fire started using a small amount of her powers that wouldn't be detected by unwanted visitors. Angel and Puu layed down next to the fire while the humans sat, keeping their spiritual senses alert for any sign of danger or of the others returning. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Yusuke and Kuwabara promptly fell asleep and began to snore. Loudly. Angel flattend her ears against her head and K.L. stuffed her fingers in her ears.  
  
: I never knew that two leggers could be so loud when they're asleep!, : Angel told K.L.  
  
: I know! Ow, my poor ears! Grr, I can't take it! I'm waking them up! : She shook them and shouted at them, but they stubbornly remained fast asleep.  
  
: So now what?, : Angel asked. : If you don't figure out something soon, then I'm gonna go deaf! :  
  
: I know I know! But what can I do? They won't wake up! : K.L. began thinking hard. What would wake them up? If only the girls were here...wait...that's it!  
  
"Hey Kuwabara Yukina's here to see you!" Kuwabara woke immediately and looked around for his beloved ice apparition.  
  
"Yukina? Where are you my love?" K.L. shook her head sadly.  
  
"Gomen Kuwabara, but I had to wake you up. You and Yusuke snore really loud! Now help me wake him up will ya?" Kuwabara glared angrily at the elemental before looking at his sleeping friend.  
  
"Wow you're right, he is loud. Ok I'll wake him up for ya." He crouched down next to Yusuke and poked him in the chest. "Urameshi, wake up. C'mon Urameshi get up!" When that failed he decided to try a new tactic. "Alright Urameshi, you asked for this." He bent down and pulled off his left shoe and sock. K.L. gagged at the horrid smell and Angel ran to hide behind a tree, taking Puu with her. Kuwabara took his sock and held it up to Yusuke's nose. Yusuke woke with a start and screamed in disgust.  
  
"FUCK! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kuwabara grinned and put his sock and shoe back on his foot. Yusuke held his nose and gagged. "That is one nasty stink! Don't you ever wash those things?!" Kuwabara ignored the question.  
  
"I had to wake you up somehow. You're snoring was making us all deaf," he said.  
  
"Yeah well thanks to you I'll probably never smell anything ever again!" K.L. took in a deep breath of fresh air as the smell began to disapate and focused her spiritual senses again. Where were Kurama and the others? She couldn't sense them anywhere nearby and she didn't want to be stuck with these two for too long. She sat down near the fire with a sigh. Angel came out from behind the tree with Puu and layed down next to K.L., who picked her up and put her on her lap. Puu watched the boys for a moment before going to sleep near the fire. K.L. absently scratched Angel's ears and stared into the fire, blocking out the noise the boys were making. She let her thoughts wander while her senses stayed alert for any sign of Hiei, Kurama, or Aquarion's spirit energy. She thought about her parents and camping in woods just like these when she was little. About the day her parents had died and she had been sent to live with her foster family. How she would spend hours alone in her room reading manga, watching anime, or listening to music. How she spent most of her time alone. She remembered the day she had been transported to the Yu Yu Hakusho character's dimension. How they had welcomed her and taken her in. she remembered finding Angel and learning of her powers. She remembered how Kurama had been so kind to her, and the kiss that Yusuke had interrupted. She thought about her training with Hiei and Kurama, and Koenma assigning them to the mission with Nightshade. She smiled to herself. It was strange to think it had happened in such a short time. Just then, she felt three familiar auras heading toward the campsite. She turned around just as the demons returned carrying the prey they had caught.  
  
"We found some rabbits," Kurama told them. "I'll skin them if someone else can cook them." K.L. placed Angel on the ground and stretched out her legs.  
  
"I'll cook," she offered. "I'm a camping expert. Just give me the meat when it's ready." Kurama set to work on the rabbits as Hiei settled in a tree and Aquarion sat down across the fire from K.L. Yusuke and Kuwabara had settled down near the fire as well after getting bored with their argument.  
  
"We're eating rabbits?," Kuwabara asked. "Thats...uh...different."  
  
"Yeah well beggers can't be choosers," Yusuke pointed out. "At least we won't have to eat it raw."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Soon Kurama had the rabbits prepared to be cooked. K.L. skewered the meat on a stick and cooked it over the fire. Once it had turned a crisp brown color she took it away from the flames and divided it up.  
  
"It's done. There's enough for all six of us and Angel and Puu. That is if you guys want some." Aquarion shook his head.  
  
"No thank you. I have no need for food," he told her politely.  
  
"Alright. Wht about you Kurama?"  
  
"It does smell good. I think I will have some if there's enough."  
  
"Sure there is. Hiei?" Hiei ignored her and closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no." She gave everyone who wanted it a share of the meat and they began to eat. K.L. watched teh boys gingerly pick up their food and bite into it. She smiled in satisfaction at the shocked looks on thier faces.  
  
"Wow this is really good!," Kuwabara exclaimed. "Where did you learn how to cook K.L.?" She shrugged.  
  
"I used to camp out alot when I was little. Before my parents died and I was sent to the foster family, my my dad showed me how to survive in the wild. I never knew why, but now I'm glad that he did."  
  
"You said before you were an orphan. How'd they die?," Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"I...I don't really know. I remember they had a very dangerous job, but I don't remember what it was. They used to tell me amazing stories about their past, and how they had moved to our town so that I would have a safe place to grow up. One day, I came home from school and there were a bunch of police cars in front of our house. One of them told me my parents were dead, and the next thing I knew I had been shipped off to a foster home." She paused to poke the fire before continuing. "Anyway, that's how I learned how to cook." She fell silent and began staring into the fire again. A companionable silence reigned while they ate their dinner. When he was done, Yusuke yawned and stretched.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep," he said. With that said, he promptly layed down and did just that. The others decided to follow suit. Kurama sat back against a tree and looked over at the spot where K.L. and Angel were sleeping. It was funny, everyday she did something new to amaze him. She could act so childish at times, and so mature at others. He considered her earlier words and began to wonder. Who were her parents? What had happened to them? Why did the light in her eyes dim so much whenever she mentioned her foster family? He shook his head. It wasn't any of his business. But still...he didn't like seeing her so...so subdued and lonely.She must have missed her parents a great deal, and probably still does. As he began to nod off, he couldn't help but think that he would give anything to get rid of that loneliness and see her smile again.  
  
Varan: Awww Kurama you're such a sweet heart!  
  
Kurama: blush N-no I'm not.  
  
Jack: Sis, you're being really mean to these poor characters!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah! What's your deal?  
  
Varan: Why whatever are you talking about?  
  
Jack: sigh Never mind. It's thundering out so time to go.  
  
Varan: Aww. Well ok. Ja ne! 


	13. Rita the Wind Demon

Varan: I am in shock.  
  
Yusuke: What's wrong?  
  
Varan: I just saw Hiei's fight in the Dark Tournament finals!  
  
Yusuke: So?  
  
Varan: SO?! So that was the most awsome fight in Yu Yu Hakusho history! Hiei totally dominated that match!  
  
Hiei: Of course I did.  
  
Kurama: And true to your character you managed to threaten Yusuke and Kuwabara before you passed out.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Varan: Oh and did anyone notice how half hearted he sounded when he said he was trusting them against his better instincts and only because he didn't have a choice? I sure did.  
  
Hiei: Oh what do you know?  
  
Varan: When it comes to anime, alot!  
  
Kurama: I have to agree Hiei. Your threat didn't have any malice in it at all.  
  
Varan: And you looked so cute when you fainted!  
  
Hiei: I am not cute!  
  
Varan: You are so!  
  
Yusuke: Uh Varan, don't provoke him ok? I kinda don't wanna die in the cross fire.  
  
Varan: Oh fine whatever. I'll tease him later.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Koroga: I'm glad you liked it. I like to add some angsty stuff in my stories sometimes. Poor Hiei still in denial. He's so stubborn!  
  
Kitsune Kit: lol Well here's a tiny bit of Yokoness for you. Not much, but maybe it will hold you over for a couple of chapters.  
  
Varan: Ok everyone it's time for me to introduce to you Hiei's exact opposite!  
  
Jack: She really creeps me out!  
  
Varan: I know. Isn't it scary how you helped me think her up?  
  
Jack: Well I like being evil to the characters! evil laugh  
  
Varan: Me too, well let's not keep everyone waiting, especially Hiei!  
  
Hiei:glare I will kill you both.  
  
Varan: Not likely Hiei.  
  
Jack: You could just kill her. It would make my life easier.  
  
Varan: Hey! Jack you ass hole! starts chasing Jack  
  
Kurama: sigh Well you all should just read the chapter. We'll take care of these two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Damn lawyers!  
  
"Aa"-speech  
  
: Aa : - Angel, K.L., Yoko, and Kurama's mind voices  
  
Aa- Shuichi's mind voice  
  
: So Shuichi, I see you haven't claimed her yet. And you got roped into another mission. What were you thinking? : Shuichi sighed as he faced his demon couterpart in his mind. This was going to be a long night.   
  
When the fate of the world is at stake, it isn't a good thing to refuse the mission, he replied dryly. And what on Earth do you mean by claim? Yoko rolled his eyes.  
  
: Come on Shuichi you're human, not stupid. You know exactly what I mean! Why haven't you claimed her and made her our mate? : Shuichi blushed but didn't look away from those steely golden eyes.  
  
I didn't "claim" her as you say, because I have no right to.  
  
: But you've courted her haven't you? She hasn't refused us, so how can you say you have no right? :   
  
We went on one date!, Shuichi exclaimed in exasperation. We haven't gotten to know each other enough for her to accept or reject us!  
  
: Oh? And why is that? :  
  
The mission got in the way. We haven't been able to spend any time alone.  
  
: That's not a very good excuse Shuichi. Oh by the way...: he grinned mischeviously at his human counterpart. : I noticed that she met your mother also. Quite an evening for you wasn't it?: Shuichi wished -and not for the first time- that Yoko didn't have access to his thoughts and memories. It was embarassing enough having been there himself, without the added humilation of a demon seeing every moment of it. : You must have been so relieved when Botan called you for the mission. :   
  
You have no idea. I love Mom, but sometimes she gets a little...carried away.  
  
: I noticed. : Yoko chuckled softly, then more seriously asked, : So we still don't know anything about this Nightshade character? : Shuichi shook his head.  
  
No not yet. All we know is that he's a darkness demon. And you know how dangerous those can be.  
  
: Yes. Nasty creatures, very hard to kill, or so I've heard. I never fought one myself. Be careful and keep an eye on your new traveling companion. You don't know what his real intentions are yet so watch your back, or more improtantly K.L.'s. :  
  
I know. But he seemed to genuinely want to rescue his brother, I believe we are safe for now.  
  
: Obviously, or else you wouldn't be asleep right now. Well when you do find Nightshade, don't hesitate to call on me. It might be interesting to fight a darkness demon. :  
  
Of course. Is that all you wanted from me? Yoko nodded.  
  
: Mostly. There's just one more thing. :   
  
And that is?  
  
: When were you going to give me a chance to talk to K.L.? I'm sure that I could convince her to accept our claim. :  
  
And just how do you plan on doing that?, Shuichi asked, eyeing Yoko suspiciously. Yoko chuckled and began to fade away. Yoko! Wait a second! I'm not nearly finished with you! Kurama opened his eyes with a sigh. Why was he cursed with two personalities in one mind? It just wasn't fair. Hadn't he suffered enough?! He was already having a hard time coming to terms with his feelings, he didn't need his two halves complicating things even more! He looked around the campsite to find that it wasn't even sunrise yet and the others were still asleep. Except for K.L. that is. He blinked in surprise when he realized that she wasn't in the campsite. Angel was sleeping peacefully curled up around Puu by the remaints of the fire. She was probably fine then. Angel would be frantic if something had happened to K.L. He decided to try finding her scent, even though he had to use his less powerful human senses. Strangely enough he was able to catch her scent nearby. Yoko must have decided to lend him a hand, or rather a nose. He followed her scent a short distance from the campsite and found her sitting in a tree and looking at the sky. She seemed to be deep in thought and he suddenly didn't want to disturb her. He was about to leave, but her voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey Kurama. Did you have trouble sleeping too?, she asked, looking away from the sky to watch him instead. Kurama gave her a crooked smile.  
  
"You could say that," he replied. "What are you doing up there? You know this forest is very dangerous. You shouldn't have left the campsite on your own."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Why do you think I only went this far away? Besides, I can defend myself. You trained me remember?"  
  
"Yes I remember. But it's better to be cautious, especially in the Demon World." As he talked he felt Yoko nudging the back of his mind.  
  
: Here's our chance! She's here alone, continue courting her!, : he whispered.  
  
In the middle of the Demon World? THis is not the time for-  
  
"Uh Kurama? Are you ok?" Kurama shook his head to clear it and did his best to smile reassuringly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well your eyes were changing color. Is there something wrong with Yoko?" Kurama blinked in surprise. His eyes had changed color? Yoko must have been trying to take some control.  
  
"Ah, no, not really," he replied. "I was just...thinking that's all."  
  
"Well then why did your eyes turn gold?"  
  
"Um...well..you see..." Kurama groped desperately for an explination. Luckily he was cut off by a loud scream. K.L. jumped in surprise and fell out of the tree with a crash. She quickly stood and dusted erself off.  
  
"That didn't sound good! Let's get the others and check it out!"  
  
"Right!" They ran to the campsite where the boys were waiting for them. Angel ran past K.L. and Kurama and headed toward the source of the noise. The others followed immediately, trusting Angel's sharp senses. Eventually they came upon a large clearing. Crouched down in the center was a girl with long blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts. She was breathing hard and there were a bunch of bodies lying around the clearing and a scythe on the ground in front of her. The bodies seemed to belong to a bunch of demons. The girl looked up as they approached and they could see her deep voilet eyes and pointed ears.   
  
"What the hell?," Kuwabara exclaimed. "What's a girl doin' out here?"   
  
"She's obviously a demon fool, so why shouldn't she be in a demon forest?," Hiei sneered.   
  
"Don't start with me Shorty!" The girl blinked and stood slowly, picking up her scythe. Standing she was slightly shorter than Hiei. Suddenly she smiled and waved at them.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Rita! Who are you?" They stared at her. What a strange demon.  
  
"Uh...hi," K.L. said hesitatingly. "I'm K.L. It's uh, nice to meet you Rita. Uh...what happened here?" K.L. indicated the dead bodies.  
  
"What them? Oh, they attacked me so I killed 'em! They should know better than to mess with a wind demon!" She giggled and walked closer to the group, stepping over the dead bodies in her path and winding up the chain on her scythe and attaching it to her belt. "So who're all these guys?" K.L. introduced everyone who was still staring at Rita in shock. K.L. didn't blame them, Rita was very...bubbly for a demon. Angel came up and gave her a cautious sniff. When Rita saw the pup she squealed in delight and snatched her into her arms. Angel yipped in alarm at the sudden lift off. "A wolf pup! She's just adorable!" Rita scratched the surprised pup behind her ears and Angel slowly relaxed.  
  
: I like her!, : she told K.L. while she enjoyed the attention. K.L. laughed at her familiar while the others continued to stare at Rita in shock. Hiei was the first to recover. He put on his oh so familiar scowl and focused it on Rita.  
  
"You expect us to believe that you killed all these demons?," he demanded. "I'm no fool. What really happened her? There's no way someone like you could have done this!"  
  
"Just waht I said," Rita replied, unfased by Hiei's attitude. "These demons came up to me, saying some wierdo called Nightshade wanted to see me and when I refused to go with them they attacked me and I killed 'em."  
  
"Woah hold up a sec!," Yusuke said. "Did you say Nightshade sent them?" Rita nodded.   
  
"Yep that's what they said. Why? You know who he is? 'Cause I've never heard of him."  
  
"Yeah we know-wait a sec...how do we know you're telling the truth?" Aquarion looked from Yusuke to Rita then to the dead bodies. He walked over and examined the closest one.  
  
"What is it Aquarion?," Kurama asked.  
  
"Give me a moment," he replied. He turned the body onto it's stomach and cut off it's shirt with a small knife that had been hidden in his boot. On the demon's back was a large tattoo shaped like a giant raven. Suddenly the tattoo glowed crimson and the bodies vanished. Aquarion stood and brushed himself off, putting the knife back in it's hiding place. "There's no doubt about it, they were Nightshade's minions. That tattoo is his symbol, all of his subordinates bear it. It's one of the ways he keeps control over them. I encountered demons like this when Jonah was taken from me." He gazed curiously at Rita. "The question is, what does he want with you?" She shrugged and set Angel down on the ground.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't even know who this Nightshade guy is."  
  
"You sure you didn't do anything that would get his attention?," Yusuke asked.  
  
"As far as I know. Like I said, I've never heard of him before." Hiei shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"I still think you were lying. There's no way you could have killed all of those demons on your own," he said.   
  
"Well if you don't think she's telling the truth then test her skills," K.L. suggested.   
  
"Good idea." He took off his cloak and drew his katana. "Prove to me that you are telling the truth with that scythe of yours." Rita shrugged again.  
  
"Ok sure. I like to fight," she replied, smiling happily." This'll be fun! You seem pretty strong. I might actually get a work out this time!" Hiei gave a short bark of laughter.  
  
"Ha! You must be joking. You really think you have the skills to beat me?" Rita examined him and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Well I dunno really, I don't know how strong you are. But I'll give it a try anyway!" She moved into a fighting stance with one hadn on her scythe. "Ready?"  
  
"Hn," he replied. Rita laughed.  
  
"Well I guess I'll take that as a yes. Ok then, here I come!" She jumped up, raising her scythe into the air at the same time. She hovered there for a moment. Two small whirlwinds spun around her ankles and one larger one spun around her waist to keep her in the air. Suddenly she swooped down towards the waiting fire demon. Hiei dodged and turned to slice her with his katana, only to come face to face with Rita's scythe. She had thrown it behind her when she had passed him. He quickly moved out of the scythe's path. She was fast! He jumped up and swung his katana at her. It only sliced through her after image. Very fast! Almost as fast as he was! Hiei landed briefly only to have to jump away again as Rita threw her scythe at him. He landed on a tree branch and watched her bring the weapon back to her hand. She gigled happily. "Wow you're really fast! As fast as me even! I don't think I can hit you with my scythe. So..." She placed her scythe back on her belt. "I'll just have to try this!" The whirlwinds around her ankles and waist suddenly grew larger and merged together to create a giant typhoon. The wind speed increased throughout the entire area, whipping at everyone's clothes and hair. Without warning the typhoon seperated itself from Rita and launched at Hiei. Hiei smirked and jumped directly into the typhoon. Seconds later he emerged on the other side and landed on the ground completely unharmed. Rita laughed merrily and slowly drifted toward the ground. Hiei gave her a measuring look and sheathed his sword.   
  
"Fine. You've proven yourself," he told her as she landed in front of him.   
  
"Oh goody! Glad you believe me now!" The others stared at the two demons in shock. How did such a happy go lucky girl manage to tie with Hiei in battle? "You're pretty strong Hiei, I haven't had a fight like that in centuries! Are you all that strong?" Hiei snorted.  
  
"You think to compare me with these humans? The kitsune and water demon are well enough, buts the others can't hold a candle to my power." This last comment snapped the group out of their shock.  
  
"Oh shut up Shorty!," the three humans said in unison. K.L. looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke with what could have only been described as horrified shock.  
  
"Oh man, I did not just think the same thing as you two! What is wrong with me?!," she exclaimed, clutching her head in her hands.   
  
"Hey!," Kuwabara protested. "You make it sound like we're idiots or something!"  
  
"Maybe that's because you are Baka," Hiei commented.   
  
"Hey! Listen here you little-" Kuwabara stopped as Rita suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Very LOUD giggles.  
  
"You guys are hystarical!", she said. "Hey can I join up with you guys? I've got nothin' else to do and I wanna find out about this Nightshade guy." K.L. looked around at the group.  
  
"Well, what do you guys think?," she asked.  
  
: I think she'll be a good addition to the pack, : Angel told her privately. Aquarion shrugged.  
  
"It is up to you and your friends," he told her calmly. "This is mostly your quest after all. But, I see no harm in bringing her along."  
  
"I for one would like to find out what Nightshade wants with her," Kurama said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why not?," Yusuke asked. "Maybe with her with us, we'll see some more action."  
  
"Yeah then we'll have something to do other than just walk," agreed Kuwabara.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having another girl around," K.L. added. "And I think Angel really likes her."  
  
"It makes no difference to me," Hiei declared putting his cloak back on.   
  
"I guess it's decided then," Kurama said with a tone of finality. "Welcome to the group Rita."  
  
"YAY!," Rita cheered jumping up and down with excitement. "Thank you so much! We'll have so much fun together!" They all watched her somewhat wearily. Her enthusiasm was a little disturbing. Hiei watched her with a strange look on his face and K.L. noticed. She grinned as she realized something. Rita was Hiei's exact opposite. She was happy, peppy, energetic and loud. She was going to drive Hiei crazy. Now she didn't have to do it all alone! And who knew, maybe Rita could help her figure out how to make Hiei really smile and laugh. She smiled and held out a hand to her new team mate.   
  
"Rita, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Varan: Whew! Well there it is! lol what do you guys think of Rita? I kind based her on Riku from final fantasy and Rin from Inuyasha.  
  
Rita: Hiya! It's nice to meet you all! I hope you're all reviewing the story, especially since I'm here now!  
  
Hiei: I hate you all.  
  
Varan: We love you too Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Hey!  
  
Varan: Oh lighten up Kurama. You know I love you more!  
  
Yusuke: Tch you guys are wierd.   
  
Varan: Yeah I know. Well happy memorial day everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Rita: waves energetically BYE!! 


	14. Battle with Romeus

Varan: Hey minna-san! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but my adapter to my computer was broken. But thankfully my uncle was able to fix it for me. This chapter is dedicated to him with my thanks.   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Koroga: I'm glad you liked it. lol Yeah, it'll be fun now that Rita's with the group. snicker I almost feel bad for Hiei.  
  
LOLFun: I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Kitsune Kit: I'm glad you like her so much. Help with attacks would be great! Could you e-mail them to me? My address is on my profile. I'll be sure to give you credit for your ideas.  
  
Kurama: Varan? Is that you?  
  
Varan: KURAMA! glomps Kurama I missed you!  
  
Kurama: Can't breathe...  
  
Varan: Oops sorry. lets go of Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara: Who screamed? sees Varan Oh shit the psycho demon girl is back!  
  
Varan: Hiya guys I'm back!  
  
Hiei: Wonderful. Another annoying female to deal with.  
  
Yusuke: Who's the other annoying female?  
  
Hiei: ... Rita runs up to them  
  
Rita: HI VARAN!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: sweat drop Oh yeah.  
  
Varan: Hey Rita! girls start talking about random things  
  
Kurama: Well since Varan's busy I'll start the chapter. Here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. So no suing me got it?!  
  
The shadow known as Nightshade stood regally in front of a group of kneeling demons with his beloved raven perched on his shoulder. He regarded the demons with glowing red eyes, like molten lava. Without a word, he stretched one arm out towards them. A mass of dark energy collected around his hand and arm. Once he had enough, he pointed directly above the mass of demons. The energy left his arm to hang in the air over them. Nightshade spoke a word in some unknown language and the mass of energy turned a sickly crimson color. Nightshade made a chopping motion with his arm and the mass of energy decended on the demons. They hissed and screeched in pain as the energy burnt raven tattoos into their backs.   
  
"You are now my loyal servants," Nightshade declared, his voice carrying over the noises of suffering. "You shall obey my every command, and help me achieve domination of the human and demon worlds. My last army failed miserably at thier task. Do not make thier mistake. Now go, you shall be given your orders shortly." The demons stood and headed out to fulfill Nightshade's wishes. When they were gone, he sat in a large throne set behind him and a shadowed figure approached.  
  
"Master Nightshade, I was told to come before you," it said with a bow. "What do you wish of me?"  
  
"The wind demon we were persuing has joined with our enemies," Nighshade replied, caressing his raven's glossy feathers. "I want you to study their fighting styles closely. I sent a demon to fight them just for that purpose. He is strong, but I'm sure they will be able to take care of him."  
  
"Pardon my asking Master but...why not let me take care of them?," the figure asked. Nightshade chuckled causing the hair on the back of his minion's neck to rise.  
  
"Because my dear minion, I WANT them to reach my stronghold. I haven't had this much fun in centuries. When they arrive, you will get your chance to fight. In the meantime I want you to watch them and prepare yourself for battle."  
  
"Of course Master, please accept my humblest apologies. I should have known that you had a purpose for your decision."  
  
"Yes you should have. Now go, before the demon I sent catches up with them."  
  
"Yes Master." The figure bowed again and left. Nightshade watched him go with an air of satisfaction. Soon he would have his warrior, and his vengance.  
  
As the spirit detectives walked, K.L. filled Rita in on all the details. Rita listened intently, her violet eyes watching K.L. curiously.   
  
"So you're an elemental and you can use fire?," she asked.  
  
"Yep," K.L. replied. "Hiei taught me how to control it."  
  
"What about the other elements?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't pacifier breath say you could control all the elements?," Yusuke asked suddenly. K.L. blinked in surprise and tried to remember.  
  
"I think you're right," she admitted. "Wow, I'd forgotten about that. Now how can I learn about the other elements?"   
  
"Oh I'll teach you how to control wind!," Rita offered excitedly. "It's really easy once you get the hang of it!"  
  
"Uh sure. Thanks Rita." But that still left two more elements. Suddenly Aquarion spoke up.  
  
"K.L. if you would like, I could teach you water attacks," he said. "I am a water demon after all. And I'm sure Kurama can show you how to manipulate plants. That would count as the earth element wouldn't it?" Kurama and K.L. traded glances. They had totally forgotten that she could use other elements in thier earlier training.   
  
"That is very true," Kurama agreed. "I can't believe we forgot about that."  
  
Yeah, good thing Rita mentioned it," K.L. said nodding her head. Rita giggled and beamed at them.  
  
"Aw it wasn't anything special. Just common sense."  
  
"Which is something that these humans seem to lack," quipped Hiei. "And I'm surprised an annoying wench like you has any at all."  
  
"Will you quit makin' fun of everyone shorty?," Kuwabara demanded angrily. "It's kinda annoying being made fun of just 'cause we were born human." Rita giggled again and twirled a peice of hair around her finger.  
  
"Well Hiei I'm sure you'll find that we're all just full of surprises!," she told him happily. "And I'm sure you're full of surprises too!"   
  
"Hn. The only thing you're full of is hot air," Hiei retorted. "Especially in your head."  
  
"But if I had hot air in my head, wouldn't I float away like a balloon?," Rita asked innocently. "Plus I'm a wind demon. I would know if I was full of hot air!" She smiled sweetly at him then began to talk to K.L. about different wind attacks. Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Man she's creepy! Why is she so happy all the time?," he asked.  
  
"Maybe she's got some kind of disease," Kuwabara suggested. "Or maybe she's just mental. People like that are usually always smiling."  
  
"And of course you're the one exception," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Oh shut up Urameshi I am not mental!"  
  
"Sure you're not Kuwabara. And I got an A on my last test," Yusuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Test?," Aquarion asked curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ya know, tests in school on things like geometry and other useless shit?"  
  
"School? What's school?"   
  
"Demons don't go to school," Kurama informed them. "We learn mostly through experience. There's no real formal schooling except in fighting."   
  
"Really? Man that's gotta be great! School is the pits. Half the stuff I learn I'm never gonna use in real life anyway!"  
  
"Of course you skip so much because of your missions that it doesn't really matter does it?," K.L. asked. She and Rita had been listening to their conversation just as Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped arguing.   
  
"Hey I haven't skipped recently!," Yusuke replied, defending himself.  
  
"Only 'cause Keiko wouldn't let you," K.L. countered. Kuwabara snickered.  
  
"She's got you there Urameshi!"  
  
"Who's Keiko?," Rita asked.  
  
"Yusuke's girlfriend," K.L. answered.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend! We're just friends!," Yusuke protested. K.L. sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on Yusuke you know it's true. It's not really official yes, but that's only because you're too chicken to even ask her out! Really, I don't know what she sees in you sometimes!"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it," Yusuke replied angrily, a blush tinting his cheeks. Rita giggled at the flustered youth.  
  
"Am I gonna get to meet her?," she asked K.L.  
  
"Sure! You can meet her when the mission is over. Oh and I'll introduce you to Botan too. I'm sure the two of you would get along wonderfully. Speaking of Botan, we should probably contact her and see if she's got any new information. Plus there's stuff I wanna ask her." K.L. pulled out her communicator and flipped it open. "Now how do I work this thing?"  
  
"What did you want to talk to her about?," Kurama asked curiously.   
  
"Well, I wanted to know a little more about elementals. I mean, I am one, but I don't know what I'm capable of." Then quietly so only Kurama could hear she added, "I also wanted to get some information on Aquarion and Rita." She fiddled with the communicator for a few minutes, trying to get it to work. After watching her fail miserably, Kurama plucked it outs of her hands and did it for her.  
  
"You have to press this button here to turn it on," he told her, pointing at the said button. "Then to contact Botan press this blue one."  
  
"Oh. Right, thanks Kurama."  
  
"You're welcome." He handed her the communicator. She took it and thier hands touched briefly. They glanced at each other shyly and quickly looked away, hoping no one had noticed. K.L. pulled away and pushed the blue button. After a moment, Botan's face appeared on the tiny screen.  
  
"Botan here," she said. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Botan," K.L. greeted. "I've got some questions for you."  
  
"Oh hello K.L.! Is everything alright?" K.L. nodded.  
  
"Yeah everything's fine. We picked up some new friends. A water demon named Aquarion and a wind demon named Rita. Nightshade took Aquarion's brother Jonah and wants Rita for some reason. Can you find an explination?"  
  
"Really? Well I don't know. But I'll transfer you to Koenma. Maybe he can explain things to you."  
  
"Ok. Thanks alot Botan."   
  
"No problem. I'll transfer you now." The screen flickered and Koenma took the place of Botan's face. He raised a hand in greeting.  
  
"Yo. Botan filled me in. I may not know much about Nightshade, but I can help you out when it comes to the demons you met." He pressed a button on the consel in front of him and an image of Aquarion appeared on the screen, along with his stats. "Aquarion is a neutral demon. He doesn't hate humans, but he doesn't love them either. He is part of a tribe of demons who are known for their skills in battle and thier honor. He's a very good ally to have." The screen changed again and this time it was Rita's image and stats. "Rita is just a happy go lucky wanderer as I'm sure you noticed. She travels from place to place, just trying to enjoy herself. And although it may not look it, they both have something in common." K.L. raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?," she asked.   
  
"The techniques that they learned from their families were the same as two of Nightshade's old demon generals. It had been in those families for generations, and Rita and Jonah were the two most powerful masters of those techniques. That is why Nightshade took Aquarion's brother and why he wants Rita. Since the original masters are dead, they would be the best replacements." K.L.'s eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Replacements? So he wants them for his army?"   
  
"Hai, that's right. But don't worry, Aquarion won't break an alliance, and now that you've befriended Rita she has no reason to join Nightshade." K.L. sighed with relief and Koenma reappeared on the screen.  
  
"Well that's good to hear. We weren't sure if we could trust them. Oh there was something else I wanted to ask. Do you know anything about elementals? For example, Angel's been getting smarter everyday, why is that?" Koenma shrugged.  
  
"No idea. To tell the truth, elementals are more of a mystery than Nightshade is. But I'll have someone start looking up information for you right away." K.L. rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures. Oh well, thanks for what little info you did give me. At least it's something."  
  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have improtant business to attend to." The screen went blank and K.L. put the communicatior away.  
  
"Did you find out anything?," Kurama asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You guys won't believe this." She told them everything Koenma had said, and revealed to Rita and Aquarion that Angel could communicate and that she was very intelligent. Now that she knew she could trust them, she didn't need to hide it. It was getting difficult to anyway. When she finished Aquarion spoke quietly.  
  
"So it's our family's technique that Nightshade's after? No wonder he took Jonah." He looked down sadly. "Jonah always was the best fighter." After asking K.L. a few questions about her conversation with Koenma they continued on in a companionable silence. Sadly it didn't last for very long. They had only been walking for a few minutes when they felt a powerful demon aura close by. A few yards ahead of them stood a large demon that resembeled a horse, well except for the rows of razor sharp teeth, coal black eyes, sharp claws protruding from each hoof, and the large raven tattoo on it's back. When it saw them approaching, it reared and neighed loudly. As it dropped onto all fours it's voice boomed loudly in their ears.  
  
"Spirit detectives! Surrender the wind demon to me or suffer the consequenses!" Yusuke stepped forward angrily.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do?," he demanded to know, cracking his knuckles threateningly.  
  
"I am the demon Romeus, one of Master Nightshade's faithful followers. Surrender the girl now and I'll give you all quick deaths."  
  
"Tch, right." Yusuke said. He turned to Kuwabara grinning eagerly. "Well Kuwabara looks like we'll get to have some fun after all!" Kuwabara grinned as well.  
  
"Alright! You guys can sit this one out. Me and Urameshi can handle this overgrown pony," he told the others. WIthout another word, the two human boys charged at the demon. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword as he ran and Yusuke charged up his spirit gun. There was a large flash as the attacks collided with the demon. The boys smiled smugly, thinking they had won. But when the light cleared Romeus reappeared unharmed. Then they realized that taking him down wouldn't be so simple after all. Romeus laughed and shook his great head.  
  
"Foolish humans. Your little light tricks won't harm me!" Dark clouds began gathering over the demon's head as he spoke. Kurama saw what was happening and tried to warn his friends.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara look out!," he shouted.  
  
"Huh?," was the ever so intelligent reply. As the boys watched in bewillderment, lightning flashed from the clouds and struck them both in their chests. They were sent flying backwards towards their friends where Aquarion and Kurama caught them.   
  
"Kuso," Kuwabara muttered. "My whole body's numb!" Kurama and Aquarion gently set them on the ground.  
  
"I tried to warn you," Kurama said. "He's harnessed the power of lightning. You won't be able to move for a few hours at least." He turned to the others.  
  
"K.L., Angel, you and Puu stay with these two. The rest of us will handle Romeus."  
  
"But I wanna fight to!," K.L. protested. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"It takes a strong demon to manipulate the weather in any way shape or form. He's too powerful for you to take on in your first battle."  
  
"Bull shit. I'm fighting and you can't stop me!" Kurama opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck near them.   
  
"Give me the wind demon!," Romeus roared. Kurama cursed menatlly. This was not the time to be arguing. Hiei drew his katana and stood at ready.  
  
"Don't waste your breath arguing with her Kurama," he said. "If she wants to fight then let her." With that said he flitted off to attack Romeus. Aquarion and Rita followed.  
  
"If you want me so bad then come get me!," Rita exclaimed, throwing a small tornado at the demon. While the three of them fought, Kurama delt with K.L.  
  
"Fine K.L. fight if you must. But promise you'll be careful." K.L. smiled and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama. I had good teachers," she told him before joining their team mates. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. He would need Yoko's strength for this battle. He transformed and opened his now golden eyes. This demon was strong. It would be quite the fight.  
  
Varan: Yeah I finally got to update!  
  
Hiei: muttering darkly under his breath  
  
Varan: ignoring Hiei Well it's summer vacation so I'll be able to update faster. At least I hope I'll be able to.  
  
Hiei: I don't  
  
Varan: Oh be quiet. See ya around! 


	15. Battle with Romeus pt 2

Review Responses:  
  
Kitsune Kit: Ok then. Thanks for your help! I just need a few more if you've got any. Some for Rita to teach K.L.  
  
bloodreddarkness: I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but with Kurama's help I will soon!   
  
Kurama: What? I'm not gonna steal from THEM!  
  
Varan: You won't? Damn well I guess I'll never own it then. sighs  
  
Angel stood guard over the paralyzed human boys while the others went after Romeus and Puu sat anxiously on Yusuke's stomach. Yoko stood observing the others. Hiei, Rita, and Aquarion all charged toward Romeus at the same time. Yoko's eyes widened as he saw them reach for their weapons.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he called out. They stopped mid charge just outside of the lightning's range and turned to look at him.  
  
"Why not?," Rita asked. "This guy's just asking for us to slice him up!" Yoko shook his head at her foolishness.  
  
"Because those weapons are all made of metal," he replied. "They'll just attract the lightning to you and we'll be down three more fighters."   
  
"Oh. Well then I guess I'll just have to take care of him another way!" Rita turned back toward Romeus and charged again. She dodged through the lightning and jumped onto his back. She raised her arms to attack, but was knocked away forcefully by Romeus's tail. She landed a few yards away with a loud slamming noise. More lightning flashed and one bolt headed straight for her. Hiei saw what was happening and ran as fast as he could into the lightning field. Rita stared in fascinated horror as the lightning came crashing down toward her. Then just as the lightning was about to hit her she was suddenly lifted up and carried out of harm's way. She looked up and found herself being carried by Hiei to safety. He ran back to the others and dropped her none to gently.  
  
"Baka onna! What were you doing just sitting there? Did you want to die?," he scolded angrily. Rita just stared at him.   
  
"You...you saved me! Guess I was right, you are full of surprises!" She smiled at him and stood brushing herself off. Hiei looked away.  
  
"Hn." Aquarion frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll try using one of my long range attacks. The water should help conduct his own attack at him," he said. He formed a large ball of water in his hands and threw it. "Water Bomb!" It cut through the lightning and gathered it at the same time. It struck Romeus's shoulder causing him to laugh. The wound caused by Aquarion's attack had healed almost instantly.  
  
"It's no good! I am invincible to all attacks!," he boasted arrogantly. The spirit detective crew looked on in shock.   
  
"Now what?," K.L. asked. "It doesn't look like any of our attacks will phase him!" Yoko narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
"Well Hiei and Rita seem to be the only ones fast enough to dodge the lightning," he said. "And individual attacks aren't working. Why don't I hold him down with my rose whip? I can use it to inject a paralyzing poison to slow him down. Then you all attack him at once. But long range attacks only, I won't be able to stop his lightning!" Suddenly Angel's voice echoed through their heads.  
  
: Wait! I have an idea too!, : she told them. After a moment's consideration they all agreed to use Angel's plan as well. They all nodded to each other and faced Romeus again. Yoko pulled the rose out of his hair and attacked.  
  
"Rose Whip!" He slashed the whip so that it wrapped around Romeus's neck. One of the thorns pricked him and drew blood. That wound also healed instantly. Romeus reared then spoke again.  
  
"It is no use! I will-" His speech was cut off as the poison took effect. His eyes widened in shock and more lightning started coming down to help shield him. K.L. and the others saw their chance and attacked. They formed a circle just outside of the lightning field.   
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!," Hiei shouted, releasing the binding on his arm.   
  
"Daggers of Flame!" K.L. summoned four daggers in each hand and threw them at Romeus.  
  
"Beast of the Deep!" Aquarion extended his arms out, one hand behind the other with his palms facing out. Water gushed out and took the form of a large shark with huge teeth. The force used to summon it helped propel it toward Romeus. As with Aquarion's previous attack, the shark gathered lightning as it streaked toward it's target.   
  
"Hurricane Blades!" Rita formed two blades of wind, one in each hand and threw them at Romeus. The attacks all hit at once and Romeus howled in pain. He began to thrash violently and broke out of Yoko's hold. He knelt down on his two front legs, smoking and bleeding in various parts of his body, and breathing heavily. But soon his wounds healed again and he was back on his feet.  
  
"You see?," he crowed victoriously. "It is futile to even attempt to defeat me! I cannot be beat!" Yoko smirked at him.  
  
"Really?," he asked raising an eyebrow. Suddenly Romeus felt a throbbing pain in the back of his neck. He turned his head, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a plant poking out of his skin and forming an open wound that wouldn't close. The plant kept the skin separated. One of K.L.'s daggers suddenly flew at him from directly overhead and she smiled proudly. She had finally mastered controlling the path of her daggers. The dagger flew directly into the open wound the plant had created. Romeus gave a pained scream as he was burned from the inside out.   
  
"No, how could the likes of you defeat...me?," he gasped. With one last heaving breath he collapsed in a heap. Overhead the storm clouds disappeared and the lightning ceased to strike. After they had completely dissipated, the tattoo on Romeus's back glowed and his body disappeared. Hiei smirked as the dragon returned to his arm, then collapsed as well. Rita ran over to him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?," she asked in a worried voice. Aquarion came over as well and saw the problem.  
  
"He used up allot of energy taming the dragon. He just needs to rest." He knelt down and rewrapped Hiei's arm. Rita sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh and I forgot to thank him earlier! Ah, I'll just wait till he wakes up then. Well, why don't we set him down next to Yusuke and Kuwabara?," she suggested. Aquarion nodded and lifted Hiei up. They headed to the tree where Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting. K.L. ran up to Kurama who was still in his demon form. She smiled at him and stopped when she was directly in front of him.  
  
"Great plan Kurama! You and Angel make a great team," she said. She looked him up and down then added, "Or should I call you Yoko now?" He smiled as well.  
  
"Thank you. Yes I suppose you should call me Yoko," he replied. "Shuichi is here, but for now I am on the outside. It's nice to finally see you in person K.L." She blushed slightly.  
  
"You too." She peered into his eyes as if searching for something. After a moment she smiled again. "You're not that different. Other than looks I mean. You're still Kurama." Yoko chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well that's mostly right," he told her. "But there is still a difference."   
  
"Really? So what is it?" He smirked, then reached out and gently grasped her chin. He held her gaze with his golden eyes.  
  
"I'm not afraid to claim something as mine. I am a thief after all." K.L. blushed even deeper.  
  
"Oh? And just what do you plan on claiming?," she asked boldly. He took his hand off of her chin and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I would think that it's quite obvious." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I plan on claiming you." K.L. gasped as he bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. K.L. stiffened for a moment, but then her brain stopped working completely and she relaxed into the kiss. Yoko pulled away and smiled as she blinked and tried to gather her scattered wits.  
  
"I-I...um," she stuttered. Suddenly Angel called out to them.  
  
: K.L., Kurama what are you doing? WE need to decide what to do next, : she said. K.L. pulled away slowly.  
  
"Uh we should get back to the others." Yoko sighed and released his hold on her.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be right there," he told her. She nodded and fled to her friends. Inside of Yoko's head Shuichi was livid with anger.  
  
I can't believe you just did that! I didn't transform just so that you could scare off K.L.!, he said.  
  
: Oh stop overreacting. I did no such thing, : Yoko replied disdainfully. : I was merely doing what you would not. : Shuichi fumed mentally.  
  
But you just went and kissed her! What if she hates us now?   
  
: She won't hate us so stop worrying. :  
  
Will you just let me change back now?, Shuichi grumbled irritatedly. Yoko sighed.  
  
: Very well. There's nothing else I can do. But stop being such a wimp. If she was going to reject us she would have already. : Yoko closed his eyes and transformed to his human form. Kurama opened his green eyes and sighed. He could only hope K.L. wasn't angry with him. He found the others waiting for him. Aquarion had set Hiei next to Kuwabara and Yusuke and Rita was jumping around happily.  
  
"That was so much fun! It was even better than my fight with Hiei!," she exclaimed. "That Nightshade guy had better watch out! No one messes with us!"  
  
Jack and Varan sit at computer with heads together   
  
Jack: No no that's being too nice...  
  
Varan: Ok should I... the two siblings start laughing evilly. Suddenly Kurama and the others appear  
  
Yusuke: Oi! What are you two up to?  
  
Varan: innocent look Oh nothing just working on the next chapter.  
  
Jack: looks at Kuwabara then whispers Please? It would would make the story allot better!  
  
Varan: shakes head Sorry bro but I told my reviewers I wouldn't kill him off. shifty eyes at least in this fic.  
  
Kuwabara: Kill who off?!  
  
Jack: pouts Oh fine.   
  
Kuwabara: WHO?!   
  
Varan: sigh Great now you got him all riled up.  
  
Jack: Can I shut him up?  
  
Varan: Sure knock yourself out.  
  
Jack: singsong voice Oh Kuwabara! Come here for a sec! Hides bazooka behind back  
  
Varan: ignoring Kuwabara's screams Ok I'd like to thank Kitsune Kit for her help with wind attacks and Jack for being my editor. I totally suck at fighting scenes so I was really glad for the help.   
  
Jack: from background Whahahaha! Without me you are nothing!  
  
Varan: rolls eyes And although I might regret this later I am officially making Jack the editor of all my posted fics.  
  
Jack: leaves Kuwabara on the ground in a smoldering heap So when do I get paid.  
  
Varan: How bout never?  
  
Jack: Why you! whips out bazooka. Pulls trigger but nothing happens What the hell?   
  
Varan: whistles You can't hurt me I'm the author I can do anything I want, like steal the all your ammo and make it disappear.  
  
Yusuke: They are really wierd.  
  
Hiei: Why the hell do we keep showing up here?  
  
Yusuke: It's not like Varan gives us a choice. She is the author after all.  
  
Kurama: Just be glad that she stole his ammo before he went trigger happy on the rest of us.  
  
Varan: ignoring Jack Anyway please r&r! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go skin a certain kitsune for kissing another girl.  
  
Kurama: OO But....you're the one who wrote that!  
  
Varan: Excuses excuses. summons glaive  
  
Kurama: Uh oh. I think I should be going now! runs out of sight  
  
Varan: Hey! Get back here! chases after Kurama  
  
Jack: sigh Just ignore them. See ya around! 


	16. Fun With Doodling

Varan: Hello again! ::sigh::, I've had a bad case of writers block lately and it sucks! Plus every time I try to do something for actions in my notes it won't show when I load it! Well maybe it'll work this time.   
  
Yusuke: Hey is Kurama ok? I mean you didn't kill him did you?  
  
Varan: Now why would I do that? ::Kurama and Jack walk up::  
  
Jack: Don't worry, after a minute she forgot why she was mad at him.   
  
Kurama: Then she saw Hiei and started trying to annoy him.  
  
Hiei: Why the hell didn't you stop her?!  
  
Jack: ::shrugs:: better you than us.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kitsune Kit: Ok well you gave me the hurricane blades, and hurricane wave. Thanks again for helping me out!  
  
Koroga: lol I'm so sorry for you. Do you want me to punish Kuwabara for you, cause I'm only too happy to oblige!! lol  
  
Varan: Yeah anyway this chapter's not one of my best, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.   
  
Jack: Well you wouldn't listen to my ideas so it deserves to suck.  
  
Varan: Shut up Jack! Your ideas didn't fit the story!  
  
Jack: Well at least they're better than Dad's!  
  
Varan: ::sigh:: That's true. ::mutters to self:: Put Yogi Bear in...honestly!  
  
Yusuke: Nani?  
  
Varan: Forget it, I gotta get this chapter done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Leave me alone! ::breaks down and cries::  
  
K.L. and Aquarion were watching Rita jump around with somewhat amused looks on their faces. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing with each other, still unable to move, and Angel was laying down next to them. When Angel saw Kurama approaching she wagged her tail and ran up to him.  
  
: Kurama! You guys did a great job!, : she said happily. : Was that your kitsune form? You sure didn't smell human. :   
  
: Yes it was, : Kurama replied. : And that was a very good plan. How on earth did you ever think it up? :   
  
: I dunno. I just did. So.. : Angel's eyes glittered with mischief as she looked up at him. :What were you and K.L. doing? She won't tell me anything except that she finally met Yoko Kurama. But I was able to pick up some things from her scent. : Kurama narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.  
  
: And just what did you pick up exactly?, : he asked carefully. Angel bared her teeth in a wolf grin.  
  
: Things, : she replied simply. She turned to look at K.L. who was now sitting on the ground next to Yusuke. They both watched as she curiously poked her friend in the stomach.  
  
"Are you guys still numb?," she asked, poking him again. He glared at her.  
  
"Stop poking me! Yeah we're still numb! If we could move then we would've gotten up already!," he told her crossly.  
  
"This sucks," Kuwabara muttered. K.L. nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, your whole body's paralyzed but you can still move your mouth! It's just so unfair!"  
  
"Oh shut up! It's bad enough that I can't move! Insults don't help ya know!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So now what?," she asked, looking up at the others. Kurama looked at her hesitantly, nervous of how she would react and she glanced away, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Kurama frowned slightly then addressed the group.  
  
"Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara most likely won't be able to move until tomorrow at the most. And Hiei will be asleep for the next six hours or so. If we tried to keep going we would have to carry them, and leave ourselves vulnerable to attack."  
  
"It seems that all we can do right now is wait," Aquarion commented. Kurama nodded.  
  
"That seems to be the case." Rita sighed and stopped jumping around.  
  
"But that's so boring!," she complained. "That fight got my blood flowing and now you just want me to sit around?"   
  
"I know!," K.L. said suddenly. "Why don't we train? I mean, we've got the time. I wanna see if Koenma was right about controlling other elements." Rita smiled happily.  
  
"Ok sure! Come on, I'll show you some easy attacks first." The girls walked out a ways so that they wouldn't accidentally hit the others. Aquarion and Kurama sat down with Yusuke and Kuwabara to watch. While the girls trained, the two human boys decided to sleep until the paralysis wore off. Kurama used the time to try to get some answers out of Angel.  
  
: Now...what is it that you know and I don't?, : he inquired. Angel yawned and seated herself in his lap. She then turned her head to look up at him innocently.  
  
: About what?, : she asked, blinking her eyes at him. His eyes narrowed slightly in response.  
  
: Don't try to play dumb with me, it won't work. You know exactly what I mean. : Angel turned her head around and rested it on her front paws.   
  
: If you want to know how K.L. feels then ask her, : she told him bluntly. : That way you won't have any doubts. : Kurama sighed silently to himself. She had a point, although he hated to admit it. What had happened to him?, he mused. Once he had been a very powerful and dangerous demon, but now he was being lectured by a wolf pup. While Kurama was lost in thought, K.L. was attempting to form wind attacks. So far she wasn't having any success.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I make it work?," she asked, becoming more agitated with each try.   
  
"Aw come on K.L., it's easy! Just focus on the wind and it should work for you!," Rita instructed encouragingly. "The hurricane blades are similar to your daggers, they're just made out of wind instead of fire! Now try again."   
  
"Like my daggers? Why didn't you say that before? It would have saved me allot of frustration!" Rita shrugged.  
  
"I thought you would've assumed that already. Now stop stalling and try it!" K.L. muttered a few choice words under her breath, but still obeyed her friend's order and tried again. After two more attempts she finally managed to form the blades. She blinked in astonishment.  
  
"Hey I did it!" She grinned happily while Rita clapped.  
  
"Yeah! Good job K.L.! You're a quick learner! Now see if you can control the blades. Throw them and try to direct them like you direct your daggers." K.L. nodded and threw the blades. Unfortunately, controlling them was harder than she thought and they ended up slicing through a nearby tree. It swayed briefly before it began tilting toward the two girls. Both managed to jump away, but a stray branch lashed out and wacked K.L. on the head.  
  
"Itai!" K.L. painfully rubbed the bump forming on her head. Rita giggled behind her hand.  
  
"Looks like you should work on dodging before you try more attacks," she said. K.L. glared at the offending tree.  
  
"Now even the damn trees are out to get me," she grumbled, causing Rita to laugh harder. Kurama, who had been watching since the he heard the tree fall, covered his face with his hand to hide his smile. Aquarion had an amused glint in his eye on his otherwise impassive face.  
  
: You're the one who attacked the tree, : Angel pointed out. : The tree was merely acting out of self defense. :   
  
"Oh ha, ha, very funny Angel." K.L. flinched as the bump began to throb. "I need an ice pack." Rita giggled again then put an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Well why don't we stop for now? That was a good start K.L., you just need to practice a little." She led K.L. over to the others and let her sit down before going over to examine the sleeping boys. She poked Kuwabara curiously on the forehead, but got no response. She poked him a few more times before asking, "Oi, are they dead or just sleeping? I can't tell."   
  
"They're just sleeping Rita," Aquarion replied. "Their bodies are just still numb. They won't feel it even if you poke them as hard as you can." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"So they can't feel anything?" Out of nowhere she suddenly pulled out a black marker. "Then I'm gonna doodle on them!"   
  
"Oh! Let me help!," K.L. exclaimed scrambling to stand up. Her bump was completely forgotten. "I wanna doodle on Kuwabaka!" Kurama and Aquarion gave identical sighs at the girl's childishness. Kurama turned to the water demon.  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?," he asked. Aquarion shook his head.  
  
"I'd rather not get in the way of Rita's fun," he replied. "She might get angry and I'm sure that wouldn't be pleasant."  
  
"You're probably right." Angel watched her partner and friend begin wreaking havoc on the two boy's faces and wagged her tail.  
  
: I can't wait to see what happens when they wake up! :  
  
Hiei: Baka ningens  
  
Yusuke: Hey what's with doodling on my face?!  
  
Varan: Well I just read a Ranma 1/2 manga where ranma knocked a guy uconcsious and everyone there doodled on him. I couldn't resist! Oh and I don't own Ranma 1/2 either. Anyway, I know it wasn't the best, but the next chapter will hopefully be better and longer. Ja ne! 


	17. Love, Beauty, and Refinement

Review Responses:  
  
Koroga: If you say so.  
  
Cari: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Kurama K.L. action soon!  
  
Melanie-chan: Thanks I'm glad you like it! I know I have a hard time with descriptions but I'm working on it. I already know who K.L.'s parents are, but K.L. won't for a while yet. I don't know about the name...that is something to think about though. Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Kitsune Kit: Wow! Thank you soooo much that's a big help! I'll be sure to give you credit for the attacks especially Silver Wind!  
  
Princess Shadowcat: I'm glad you like it! lol You want Kuwabaka punished? Consider it done!  
  
Jaguira: I totally understand. I'm glad you like this story too. Sadly I stopped the party fic. I just was having trouble dealing with so many characters at once. Gomen nasai!  
  
Serinay Kawasaki: Wow, really? That's very encouraging. I didn't think I was doing that well! Thank you!  
  
Varan: Wow so many reviews! I'm so happy!  
Jack: Hey, since you're gonna torture the baka can I help?  
Varan: Sure thing! Since I'm in such a good mood you can have the first hit.  
Jack: All right! So what are we going to do to him?  
Varan: Well...I dunno what should we do?  
Jack: Something evil! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Varan: Oh I know! ::whispers into Jack's ear:  
Jack: ::evil grin:: That works.  
Varan: He's in the closet. Go to it while I talk to the readers.  
Jack: I'll bring him out when I'm done.  
Varan: Good. Now then hello everyone! After a little bit of thought, I decided to develop Kurama and K.L.'s relationship a little. So for all you fluff fans out there, enjoy!  
Jack: Done! Heeeeeeere's Kuwabaka!  
Kuwabara: Ah no! No one can see me like this! ::Jack brings out Kuwabara wearing a dress and girly make up. Lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, even nail polish:  
Jack: How'd I do?  
Varan: ::grin:: Great! Now for the finishing touch...::snaps fingers and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei appear:  
Kurama: What did you do now Varan?  
Yusuke: OMG Look what she did to Kuwabara! ::snicker:: That's so ::snicker:: cruel and pff HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hiei: Hn. Baka.  
Varan: Woah, I just took up an entire page! I'll get to the story now!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho but all the OC's are mine so no stealing!  
  
About a week passed, and fairly little happened. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei fully recovered the day after the battle, although it took a while for Kuwabara and Yusuke to get the marker off of their faces. During the week, they continued on toward Nightshade's stronghold and K.L. continued to train. She finished her training with Rita, and moved on to water and earth attacks with Aquarion and Kurama. She also started developing more fire attacks on her own, because out of all of her elemental attacks, her fire ones were the strongest. Kurama had been avoiding being alone with her for too long, and it was beginning to piss her off. First of all, it effected her training and second she really wanted to talk to him. What was his problem anyway? Was it the kiss? Did he regret it? Ugh, why couldn't men just be open with their feelings? He should know better than to act like he was! He was over three hundred freaking years old for Pete's sake, you would think he would have developed a little maturity! "Baka kitsune," she mumbled to herself. It was late, and the others were all sleeping. K.L. was too restless to sleep and was sitting against a tree, wrapped up in her thoughts. "Don't you ever sleep like a normal ningen?," a gruff voice asked. K.L.'s head snapped up to look into the tree she was sitting under. Resting on a branch with above her head and to the right was Hiei. He was laying on the branch with one leg stretched out in front of him and one bent at the knee. His arms were folded in front of his chest and his crimson eyes were looking directly ahead of him, out into the night. K.L. blinked in surprise before covering her face with her hands. Once again she had humiliated herself in front of one of her favorite characters. She really wanted Hiei's respect, but at this rate it she wasn't going to get it any time soon. "In case you didn't notice Hiei, I'm not really a normal ningen," she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "And you of all people shouldn't criticize my sleeping habits." "Hn. Well in case you didn't notice I'm a demon. I don't need to sleep as much as the others. You do however, so why are you sitting here brooding away when you should be resting. You won't be of any use if you're exhausted during the next battle." K.L. raised her head again to look at him, but he kept his gaze focused away from her. She sighed and looked down somewhat guiltily.  
"I know that Hiei, and I wasn't really brooding. I'm just a little pissed off at Ku...uh at someone." "This is why I don't understand your species. Why are you angry with Kurama all of a sudden?" "Who said I was angry at Kurama?" Hiei glanced down at her to briefly glare before looking away again. "Who do you take me for...Kuwabara? What other kitsune have you met in your lifetime?" "Uh...Shippo?," she offered pathetically. (a/n: Well she is a fangirl and all of you Inuyasha fans will know who this is.) Hiei gave a disbelieving snort and K.L. sighed in defeat and rested her chin on her hand. "OK, OK, I am angry at Kurama. It's just that he's been avoiding me for days now and it's starting to irk me." "So? I avoid you every chance I get and you've never acted like this." K.L. smiled.  
"Yeah well you're anti-social by nature and ignore everyone so it doesn't bother me. I mean, I'm surprised you're even talking to me about this." "Hn. It's not like I care about your problems or anything. But we need everyone at full strength if we want to defeat Nightshade." K.L. raised an eyebrow.  
"You are so full of crap Hiei." His head snapped toward her and he glared icily at her. "What did you just say?" "You heard me. You're full of crap," she replied slowly as if explaining it to a child. Unfazed by the death look she was receiving she continued. "When are you gonna quit with the 'I could care less' crap and start being honest with yourself?" "What do you know?" "A lot more than you think. Oh yeah, I still owe you a favor don't I? What do you want?" Hiei was silent for a moment, apparently thinking.  
"When we get back to earth I want you to buy me as much sweet snow as I want for a week," he replied finally. K.L. couldn't help it. He burst out laughing waking up everyone except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who true to form continued to sleep like rocks. "What's goin' on?," Rita asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Aquarion who was immediately wide awake, stared at the still laughing K.L. before looking up at Hiei who was glaring at the laughing girl. "What caused this?," he asked. Hiei looked away from the others who were now staring at him.  
"Hn." Kurama sighed when he realized they wouldn't get an answer from the fire demon. Angel cracked one of her eyes open to look at her partner, but didn't move otherwise.  
: Geez K.L. could you be any more annoying? It's not even dawn yet and you're already messing around!, : she grumbled in K.L.'s mind. K.L. caught her breath and calmed down a little.  
"Ha ha....gomen nasai. But that was just too funny," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you guys." "What was so funny K.L.?," Rita asked, wanting to be in on the joke. K.L. snickered.  
"Oh nothing. It's just I find Hiei's little fetish for ice cream very amusing," she replied. "I do not have a fetish!," Hiei protested. "I just like sweet snow and you can't get that in spirit world or demon world!" Kurama glanced up at Hiei with an amused smile on his face.  
"How did that come up?," he asked K.L. "He wants me to buy him ice cream to repay him for helping you guys hunt while we're here," K.L. told him.  
"Um, what's ice cream K.L.?," Rita asked. "And why would Hiei want it?" "Yes, I've never heard of it before. What could a human provide that Hiei would want?," Aquarion asked. "It's a kind of food," Kurama explained. "Hiei had taken a liking to it during his stay in the human world." "Oh, OK. Well if K.L. is done laughing, I'm going back to sleep," Rita said laying back down and closing her eyes. Angel gave a huge yawn and followed suit, closing the one open eye.  
: I agree completely. Wake me up for breakfast, : she said to everyone.  
"Yeah go back to sleep everyone. Sorry I woke you up," K.L. said apologetically. Aquarion nodded and laid down as well, soon falling asleep again. Hiei remained silent, apparently falling asleep as well. Kurama however stayed awake.  
"Why were you up this late anyway K.L.?," he asked curiously. K.L. shrugged. "I was just thinking and then Hiei started scolding me for being awake and we started talking," she replied.  
"Hiei was talking to you? About what?" K.L. was grateful it was still dark out. Thinking about her conversation with Hiei about Kurama brought the ever familiar blush to her cheeks. "N-nothing really," she said hastily. She paused and decided to change the subject. "Um Kurama can I ask you something?" "Go ahead." This was it. She could ask him why he had been avoiding her.  
"Well, did I do something to upset you? I mean, it seems like you've been avoiding me." She could see Kurama's emerald eyes blinking in the darkness.  
"No, of course you haven't done anything to upset me," he told her. "I would think you'd be the one upset with me after....well..." He trailed off, embarrassed.  
"You mean after Yoko kissed me?," K.L. finished for him.  
"Ah. Hai after that. K.L. could hear the nervousness in his voice and felt a little happier. So he wasn't mad at her after all, he just thought she was. Funny, she thought Kurama was smarter than that. "Kurama I'm not mad about that. Actually I....I liked it," she confessed quietly. Kurama felt his cheeks heat up even as his heart skipped a beat from joy.  
"You did?," he asked hopefully.  
"Hai. I really like you Kurama. I have for years, and now that I've finally met you I like you even more. Demon side and all." Kurama smiled happily and moved closer to her, reaching out to grasp her hand in his.  
"K.L. you don't know how happy I am that you said that," he told her. "Because I really care about you. He pulled away and reached into his hair, pulling out something she couldn't see in the dark. He opened her hand and gently placed the object in her palm. "Here, I want you to have this." She held the object up to the moon light and gasped. In her hand was a beautiful orchid with deep purple petals. She remembered reading somewhere that orchids stood for love, beauty and refinement. Did that mean he thought she was beautiful and refined? Better yet did it mean he loved her?  
"Wow, it's wonderful Kurama!," she breathed, awed by the very suggestion that he might love her. Kurama smiled happily. He was able to see her perfectly despite the dark. Thanks to his demonic abilities. The look on her face as she gazed at the flower was absolutely priceless to him.  
"I'm glad you like it. As long as I'm alive, it will always remain in perfect condition and will never wilt no matter what." "Arigatou Kurama. I'll treasure it." He smiled again and edged closer to her so that he was sitting right next to her. He leaned back against her tree and wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. He was so warm and she felt so safe with him that she felt herself beginning to doze off. She managed to lift her head up briefly to look at him. "Good night Kurama." Kurama leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and tucked her head under his chin. "Good night K.L.," he whispered. K.L. sighed again and fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Kurama nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent felling as content as she looked. : Ha! And what have I been saying since day one? : Kurama looked up to see Angel watching them with a very self satisfied look in her eyes. He glared at her but he didn't move so he wouldn't wake K.L.  
: And you called K.L. annoying, : he said grumpily. : Why don't you just keep your comments to yourself for once? : Angel laughed in his head.  
: Because it's fun to tease you, : she told him. : And I like being right. : : If I felt like moving right now I'd give you so much dream rose you'd sleep for a week. : : Man, you get mean whenever we talk about K.L.. Do you have relationship issues or something? : : Oh be quiet. Every time we talk about K.L. you use the opportunity to make me look like a fool. Which is very annoying seeing as I'm a three hundred year old demon and you're just a wolf pup. : : Ah, but remember I am K.L.'s familiar. I'm no normal pup. At least not any more. I think my body is having a hard time catching up with my mind though. I think like an adult, or even a two legger, but I'm still stuck in this little body. :  
: I've noticed, : he said dryly. : I'm beginning to think that you never were a normal wolf pup. : He blinked as he thought about what he had just said. : Wait...maybe that's it! Maybe you're a spirit wolf who was raised by normal wolves! : : What's a spirit wolf? : she asked. : It's a type of demon, : he replied.  
: And those are a type of two legger right? Like you, Hiei, Rita, and Aquarius? And the bakas and K.L. are the other kind of two legger right? :  
:Hai, they're called humans. : Angel yawned widely.  
: Well either way I'm too tired to try to work it out right now. Can we talk about this in the morning? : Kurama bit back a yawn of his own, not wanting to disturb K.L.. : Good idea. We'll talk more in the morning then. : He closed his eyes and nuzzled K.L. again. He drifted off to sleep feeling whole and like he was right where he belonged.  
  
Varan: Aww kawai! I was gonna keep going, but I think I'll end it here. It's just too cute to ruin. Oh and dream rose is from the Immortal series by Tamora Pierce which I also don't own. What do you think? Hiei's not too OOC is he? I always worried I'll make him too nice. But I think he can stand to be a little nice at times. Anyway thanks for reading. Until next time! TTFN! 


	18. Let the Games Begin Minion's True Identi...

Varan::hides behind Kurama: Heh, sorry it's been so long everyone. I've been super busy this year! Thank goodness for spring break!  
Kurama::reading over the chapter: So you reward their patience with this?  
Varan: Hey! I'd expect that from Hiei not you!  
Hiei: Hn. Just answer the reviews onna.

Review Responses:

Kitsune Kit::grins: Maybe, guess you'll have to wait and find out ne?

Serinay Kawasaki: Thank you very much! I know the stupid word processor screwed up when I loaded it onto the site, so the paragraphs bunched together. I'll do what I can to try and fix it this time, but I can't promise I can make it work :sweat drop:.

Carri: Oops, sorry about that. :cowers: I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm doing it now! Please don't hurt me!

Princess Shadowcat: Here's the update!

Koroga: Thanks for the review! Those always put me in a good mood!

tigerhw114: Thank you!

Dolphingirl32173: Yes I swear I will finish this story! ...Eventually at least. It's hard to do with all my stupid school work!

Varan: Well at least no one's killed me yet.  
Hiei: I would if I could.  
Jack: Same here.  
Varan: Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's give the readers what they want! Oh, and just to warn you, there is a lot of fighting in this chappie!

"Grrr...what the hell is with these demons!" Yusuke scowled angrily and shot at the demon standing in front of him with it's claws raised. "Are all of them suicidal or something? That's the fifteenth attack today!" K.L. shrugged before throwing one of her daggers at the demon she was facing off with.

"Well, at least it's good practice," she pointed out, nimbly dodging the demon's sword as it shook off her fire. Yusuke sighed as his opponent collapsed at his feet.

"For you maybe. This is plain boring for me." The detectives had been ambushed several times by large groups of C-class demon. They weren't very strong or smart, but they came in large numbers and were as irritating as a swarm of mosquitoes. Aquarion stabbed a demon with his sword and moved to stand with the two humans.

"I agree with Yusuke," he said. "This is just tedious." Above their heads they heard Rita laughing giddily.

"What are you guys talking about! This is lots of fun!" She sent five demons flying through the air and laughed even harder as they almost crashed into Hiei. The fire demon dodged at the last second, then turned to glare at the wind demon.

"Watch it onna," he snarled as Kurama sliced the remaining demons with his rose whip. Rita laughed and landed lightly on the ground in front of Hiei.

"Oh calm down Hi-kun, that was an easy dodge for you." Hiei grasped his sword tightly and his glare intensified.

"I told you not to call me that!" With a sigh, K.L. turned away from the two bickering demons to address Aquarion. For some reason Rita had taken to calling Hiei by a nickname, and the fire demon was not happy about it. The others had learned quickly that it was best to ignore both of them when Rita started teasing him.

"So, I'm guessing we're near the heart of the forest right," she asked. "Because there are a lot more demons here than there were closer to the edge."

"It's also getting much darker," Kurama added, moving to stand next to K.L. "I assume that means we're close to Nightshade's stronghold." Aquarion nodded.

"Hai, we are very close now," he replied. "We should reach the stronghold soon." He watched Hiei and Rita begin a game of cat and mouse and sighed. "That is, if those two would stop fighting long enough for us to get there."

"She's acting like a fangirl," K.L. mused with a grin. Aquarion stared at her.

"A what?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it some other time." She looked around, noticing that her familiar was missing. "Angel? Hey, where'd ya go?" Angel trotted up from her spot behind Yusuke and headed straight for K.L.. Her fur was standing on end, making her look like a giant chia pet. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

: This place...it's practically oozing dark energy: the wolf replied. : The closer we move to the heart of the forest, the stronger the feeling gets. : She gave a low whine and crouched down protectively. : I don't like it. : Aquarion nodded in understanding.

"What you are sensing is Nightshade's demonic aura. It covers this entire forest like the shadow of a hawk hovering over it's prey." K.L. frowned.

"Really? I hardly feel anything." She rubbed her arms and shivered. "Well, except for these goosebumps on my arms."

"I've felt it the whole time we've been in this forest," Kuwabara said suddenly. The elemental glanced at him and noticed for the first time just how pale he was. He hadn't looked like that when they had first set out.

"Wow, you really do have a strong sixth sense." K.L. had never really liked Kuwabara, but now she was beginning to feel a little sorry for him. She bit her lip and watched as Hiei and Rita continued to run circles around the group. "I say we get this finished as soon as possible.

"I agree whole heartedly," Aquarion said. "But first we have to calm Rita and Hiei down." K.L. turned to Kurama, using puppy eyes.

"Can't you do something about Hiei? You've known him the longest." Kurama swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Gomen ne K.L., but there's not much I can do when he's in a rage like this." K.L. dropped the puppy face and scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well this stupid lovers tiff of theirs is holding us up!" Yusuke snickered.

"Hey, I never thought of it that way," he said with a grin. "They do make a pretty cute couple don't they?"

"You had better be talking about the kitsune and the elemental Detective," Hiei warned suddenly, breaking off from his chase and raising his katana threateningly. Yuskue quickly tried to defend himself as Rita continued to run in circles, unaware that Hiei was no longer chasing her. K.L. cupped her hands around her face and called out to the wind worker.

"Oi, Rita! Look behind you!" Rita glanced over her shoulder and skidded to a stop when she saw Hiei threatening the Spirit Detective. She smiled sheepishly at the human girl.

"Sorry K.L., I guess I got a little carried away." K.L. fought back a grin.

"No prob. But you and Hiei need to save your energy for the real fights OK?" Rita's smile turned into a grin and she saluted the elemental.

"You've got it!" K.L. gave up trying to be serious and broke out in a fit of laughter while Kurama tried to pry Hiei away from Yusuke.

"Now, now Hiei he was only kidding around. Besides, if you kill him Koenma will lock you up for good." Hiei glared at the kitsune and reluctantly released his captive.

"Hn," he muttered, sheathing his sword. K.L. got a hold of herself and grinned as the angry demon stomped off. She and the others exchanged looks and followed. This time, Yusuke was careful to keep his distance from Hiei. They continued on like that for half an hour, before Hiei stopped and gripped the hilt of his katana. "Look." The others stopped as well and followed the direction of his gaze. Up ahead the trees thinned, and gave way to a large castle covered completely in shadow. K.L. raised an eyebrow.

"Well that has to be the most cliché spooky manor I've ever seen," she muttered. Aquarion's normally calm eyes hardened.

"That is Nightshade's lair," he growled. He looked up as a large raven cawed overhead. The bird cawed loudly once more and soared over their heads toward the castle. "And he knows we're here." Yusuke cracked his knuckles eagerly.

"Then why don't we go say hello," he suggested. Aquarion nodded and took the lead.

"We must be very cautious now. I've never actually crossed the threshold, so I don't know what is waiting for us behind those walls." K.L. placed a reassuring hand on the water demon's arm.

"Don't worry Aquarion. Our boys here are used to fighting blind."

"Ain't that the truth," Kuwabara muttered. Aquarion blinked and moved toward the castle, at the same time dislodging K.L.'s hand from his arm. They left Puu to wait outside in case someone needed to get help from Koenma, and made their way through the large stone doors of the castle into a pitch black room. The door closed behind them, and torches positioned along the walls suddenly flared to life, revealing an empty stone chamber. On the other side of the chamber was a demon guarding a wooden door. Aquarion paled as the demon moved forward into the fire light. He was a water demon with the same blue skin and white hair as Aquarion. The new demon looked a few years younger than Aqauarion, and his hair was much longer, pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He watched them with dull blue green eyes.

"Jonah," Aquarion whispered. There wasn't even a flicker of recognition in Jonah's eyes as he turned his attention to his elder brother.

"I am the one known as Minion," he told them in a monotone voice. "Master Nightshade has sent me to greet you all." He moved away from the door, stopping in the middle of the room. "He also sent me to bid you farewell." He raised his right hand, and energy flowed up his arm, taking the form of a sword made entirely out of water. Grasping the hilt, he rushed towards K.L.. The elemental raised an arm to defend herself and readied her daggers. Just as Minion's sword was about to make contact, Aquarion jumped in front of the girl, his blade clashing with his brother's. He pushed the younger demon back and charged forward, locking blades once more. K.L. gasped and got rid of the daggers in her hands.

"Aquarion! What-"

"Go take care of Nightshade," he ordered harshly. "This is my fight."

"But...he's your brother," K.L. protested.

"Just go!" Hiei grabbed K.L.'s arm before she could protest again.

"Come on," he ordered. "It's not our place to interfere." K.L. bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

"All right. But you'd better not get yourself killed Aquarion! I'm sure Jonah wouldn't want you to die at his hands!" Aquarion didn't reply, and the others ran to the door. Once they were gone, the water demon turned all of his focus to his younger brother.

"You don't have a chance otoutou," he said as their blades clashed and sparks flew. "I taught you everything you know." Minion jumped away and the sword dissipated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied as emotionlessly as before. "Master Nightshade has ordered you death, there is no escaping your fate." He placed the heels of his palms together and made a v-shape towards Aquraion. "Frozen wasteland!" As he spoke, Minion spread his arms as wide as he could, creating a wave of ice that flowed directly toward his brother. Aquarion sheathed his sword and bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"You leave me no choice Jonah. I only hope that you can forgive me." He raised his head, and his eyes began to glow a dark blue color. "I will do what I must to free you from Nightshade's hold!" He leaped over the wave of ice, which crested on the wall behind him and flowed across the floor of the chamber. Almost immediately it began to melt from the heat of the torches. Aquarion's eyes glowed more brightly and the ice water rose up to surround him. The water swirled around him twice, then broke off into tiny needles that shot themselves at Minion. The younger demon guarded his face with his arms as the rest of his body was scored with thousands of tiny cuts. When he looked up, Aquarion's sword was inches from his face. He ducked and formed his water blade once more, using it to slice his brother's side as he passed underneath him. The cut was deep and blood dripped down Aquarion's leg as he turned to face Minion. He ignored the pain in his side and lunged again. This time when his brother ducked, Aquarion brought his leg around and slammed it into Minion's stomach. While the younger demon was stunned, his brother brought his sword around and pierced his chest. At the same time, he gained another cut from Minion, running from his left shoulder to his right hip. Minion gasped and clutched at the sword, feeling his blood slip through his fingers. He stared at his brother, his breathing becoming harsh and labored, and his eyes slowly lost their emptiness.

"N-Nii-san..." Jonah's blue green eyes filled with tears and he beamed happily. "Thank you so much. I'm so s-sorry..." He fell to his knees and coughed violently. "Nii-san...I'm finally...free..." His eyes clouded over and he collapsed onto his side. Aquarion gazed down at his younger brother's still body, before falling to his knees as well. He reached out to placed hand on his brother's head, while his other arm cradled his still bleeding wound.

"I'm glad Jonah," he whispered. "You will never lose your freedom again." He closed his eyes and slowly slumped to the ground. "I just wish I could be there to see the others kill the bastard who stole it from you."

Aquarion: I can't believe you just did that.  
Varan: TT I had to!  
Aquarion: Well I hope you're not thinking of ending it there.  
Varan: Of course I'm...:notices angry readers holding various deadly weapons: ...not! Here's the rest!

While Aquarion fought his brother, the others found themselves in a large hallway with dozens of doors. Yusuke cursed blackly at the sight.

"Chikusho! Always with the stupid mazes," he ground out.

"Can you figure out which door to use," K.L. asked Kuwabara. He shook his head.

"No, there's too much yoki in the castle. I can't pinpoint the source." K.L. sighed in frustration.

"Well this sucks! How the hell are we supposed to find Nightshade?"

"CAW!" The sudden noise brought their attention to the door in the very middle of the right side of the hallway. Perched above it was the raven from before, watching them with mocking black eyes. Angel growled angrily and snapped at the bird.

: That is where we must go: she told the others. : According to Nightshade's filthy chicken that is. :

"Can we trust it," K.L. asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Kurama replied. Yusuke scowled at the bird and kicked the door open.

"Then let's go! I'm tired of these damn games," he snarled as they crossed through the doorway.

"Are you really Urameshi-san," an unfamiliar voice questioned. The door shut behind the detectives with a loud slam. "Well that's too bad, because the games have only just begun." They were now in another chamber, smaller than the first. This chamber was also decorated with several scarlet colored wall hangings and a matching carpet. In the center of the room, a demon sat in a comfortable high backed chair that was the same color as the wall decorations. The demon had short cropped sand colored hair that gave way to sharply pointed ears. He smirked impishly at the detectives, revealing sharp fangs, and his copper colored eyes glowed mockingly. His outfit was similar to the one that Yusuke wore during the dark tournament, only his shirt matched the color pattern of the room and was the same color as the chair he sat in. Yusuke glared at him.

"Who the hell are you," he asked. The demon stood and bowed slightly.

"The name's Donal, and I am to be your executioner," he replied. "And Kuwabara-san's as well." Kuwabara copied Yusuke's glare with one of his own.

"I'd like to see you try it punk," he shouted waving his fist at the demon. Donal smirked.

"And you shall." He turned to the others. "Feel free to leave whenever you wish, the Master's raven will guide you to my comrades who have been assigned to kill the rest of you."

"But we can't leave them," Rita protested. "They're just ningens!"

"Don't worry about us," Yusuke told her. "You four go ahead, we can take care of ourselves."

"I don't like the idea of separating the group," K.L. said. Donal laughed abruptly.

"Well little ningen that's too bad. The raven will not lead you to Master Nightshade until all of the executions have begun. He doesn't want any unnecessary annoyances to hinder his fight."

"And just who will he be fighting," Kurama asked. Donal shrugged.

"Follow the raven and find out." Angel growled and impatiently tugged on K.L.'s jeans with her teeth.

: Come on! We won't accomplish anything if we just stand here and listen to him yap! Let Yusuke and Baka handle him: Kuwabara glared at the wolf.

"I'll get you for that later mutt," he threatened before turning to K.L.. "But she is right. We're the ones he wants to fight, so you guys go ahead." K.L. looked questioningly to Kurama.

"I agree with Angel," the kitsune told her. "We're wasting time here."

"Don't worry about the idiots onna," Hiei said. "They're too stubborn to die so easily." K.L. sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's go then." Angel led the way to the door on the other side of the room. K.L. was the last to reach the door, and when she did, she turned back to the two boys. "Be careful, or else Keiko and Shizuru will end up storming the gates of Reikai just to find you and drag you back home." Yusuke gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing K.L.. You be careful too." She smiled sadly and followed after Angel and the others.

"Finally," Donal sighed. "I didn't think we'd ever get to start!" His eyes shone with an unholy light. "I can't wait to see the blood flow from your veins!" Yusuke snorted in disgust.

"Great, a blood thirsty psychopath. Could this day get any better?"

"No wonder he likes the color red so much," Kuwabara muttered. Donal grinned maliciously.

"I can think of nothing more beautiful than the sight of a human's blood pouring from a wound that I have inflicted upon them," he told them. The claws on his hands began to grow until they were as long as daggers. "I can't wait to see how beautiful yours is!" He lunged at Yusuke and swiped at him with those lethal claws. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and knocked the demon away from his friend. Donal flipped and landed lightly on his feet. The two teens charged at him side by side, and jump kicked him into the closest wall. Donal growled angrily and wrenched his back out of the wall, using the leverage to launch himself at them again. This time he managed to cut Yusuke across his right cheek, and Kuwabara along his upper arm. Yusuke wiped the blood off with a grin.

"Just like old times, ne Kuwabara," he asked. Kuwabara grinned back.

"Yep. Just like when we were beating punks on the street," he replied.

"Don't you dare ignore me ningens," Donal hissed slashing at them again with his claws. They dodged easily and glanced at each other.

"Now," Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded.

"Now!' Energy gathered around their fists and they charged at the blood thirsty demon, pounding him into the wall behind him. With lightning quick reflexes, they delivered punch after punch, until he resembled tenderized meat. After a minute they stopped and stepped back. Donal slid to the floor and coughed up a mouthful of blood. He looked down at the pool of his own blood that surrounded him and his eyes shone again.

"So...beautiful," he whispered. The two human boys grinned at each other as his life faded.

"Well that was easy," Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah I know. Nightshade really underestimated us." He wiped some sweat off of his fore head and glanced at the door the others had used to leave. "What now? Should we move on?"

"Yeah, I think so." They walked to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Yusuke banged on the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell? Kuwabara, try the other door!" Kuwabara ran to the other door and tried to open it. He had the same result as Yusuke.

"No good Urameshi! We're trapped!" Yusuke angrily punched the door.

"Dammit! What about Aquarion and the others? Unless I'm in danger, Puu won't know to go get help!"

"Not like anyone would get here in time anyway," Kuwabara pointed out. Yusuke sighed and leaned against the door.

"Yeah. I hope those guys take care of Nightshade before this demon starts to decompose though." Kuwabara wrinkled his nose and looked at the ground.

"Me too. I've been getting a bad feeling since they left. Like...like we won't see one of them again after this battle." Yusuke blanched.

"Is someone gonna die," he asked. Kuwabara shrugged.

"I don't know Urameshi, I just don't know."

Varan: Ow...my fingers hurt.  
Kurama: That's what you get for typing too fast.  
Jonah: And for killing me off! And what was with the whole Minion thing! Why couldn't I use my name?  
Varan: Heh, sorry Jonah-kun, but Nightshade erased all of your memories of your life while you were under his control. Well, come on Kurama we need to get some rest.  
Kurama: Why?  
Varan: Because we're going shopping tomorrow!  
Kurama::sweat drop: Whatever for?  
Varan: A present for my friend and a bunch of other stuff!  
Kurama: And why do I have to come?  
Varan: Because I want you to!  
Jonah::shakes head: Better him than me. Please review minna!  
Varan::waves: Yes please do! And I'll do my best to update more quickly next time! 


	19. The Beginning of the End

Review Responses:

Kitsune Kit::swallows nervously: Yep, and it's gonna get worse. Oh, and thank you again for all the wind attacks! They really helped in this chapter!

Sonya-White-Angel: I'm glad you like my story! And don't be too sure about who it's gonna be! You never know what I might do!

Varan::wringing hands nervously: Demo...they're gonna kill me!  
Kurama: Varan, you're the one who started this story and you're going to keep writing it.  
Varan: Demo.  
Jack: Yeah Varan! Besides, who cares if they kill you?  
Varan: Shut up Jack!  
Yusuke: Aw don't sweat it Varan. Besides, aren't you gonna.  
Varan::slaps a hand over Yusuke's mouth: Shut up dimwit! They can't find out yet!  
Yusuke: Mph!  
Hiei: Just get on with it onna!  
Varan::lets go of Yusuke: A-all right. Just don't let them get me!

K.L. and the others found themselves in yet another closed off room. This one was larger than the last, and was encased in a giant dome ceiling. K.L. ground her teeth in frustration.  
"OK, this is starting to piss me off! We're here to fight Nightshade, not his stupid minions"  
"Don't worry little girl, you'll get your chance soon enough." The detectives looked up to see another demon. She had long purple hair and matching eyes. Her arms were adorned with giant black wings, and a feathered tail could be seen coming out of her back.  
"A raven demon," Kurama observed. "How appropriate." The demoness tossed her long hair over her shoulder.  
"I'm not just any raven demon you filthy kitsune," she sniffed. "I am Leena Margarete, and once my lord has taken over, I will be his queen." Hiei snorted.  
"Baka onna. The shadow is just using you," he told her. "Promising you power if you fight us...you're just a distraction like that other demon." Leena glared at the short fire demon.  
"You insolent whelp! Master Nightshade sent me to take care of you and capture that little wind demon because I am his strongest and most loyal follower," she shrieked. Rita bristled indignantly.  
"Hiei's not a whelp! He's just short like me!" K.L. and Kurama blinked at the wind demon and Hiei glared.  
"You're not helping onna." Angel yipped suddenly to draw their attention to her.  
: Come on! She only wants Hiei and Rita, so lets go after Nightshade while they fight: Kurama nodded.  
"Of course," he said, heading to the exit with K.L. and Angel at his heels. "Don't take too long Hiei, we may need your help." K.L. turned her head to grin at them over her shoulder.  
"Have fun you two," she called. Hiei smirked and drew his katana as they moved out of sight.  
"Stay out of my way onna," he warned. Rita pouted and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Aww, but that's no fun Hi-kun! I'm gonna help!" She pulled out her scythe and launched into the air. hovering above Hiei. "Come and get us birdie!" Leena sneered and held her hands out in front of her.  
"I'll show you, you little wench," she snapped. Immediately a ball of dark energy gathered and was expelled toward Hiei and Rita. Rita shoved her scythe into her belt and thrust her palms toward Hiei.  
"Oh no you don't! Breeze!" Wind flowed from her palms and enveloped both herself and the fire demon, forming a thin film that covered their entire bodies. Hiei guarded with his arms as the energy h it him. Much to his surprise, it barely singed his skin. Leena's jaw dropped and she glared at Rita.  
"You little bitch! What did you do!" Rita giggled.  
"Oh, I just made a buffer between us and your energy," she replied. "Now your energy attacks will hardly effect us!" Hiei lowered his arms and smirked.  
"Hn, I guess you are useful after all onna." Rita smiled brightly and began to spin in place.  
"Yay! Hi-kun said I'm useful," she cheered.  
"How dare you ignore me!" Leena let loose an ear piercing shriek and jumped into the air as well. She stretched her arms and flared her wings, positioning herself in front of Rita. "Smog!" She forcefully flapped her wings in Rita's direction, and a sickly green gas formed around them. As her wings flapped, they blew the gas into Rita's face. The wind demoness couldn't defend in time and sucked in a lung full of poison. She hacked out a loud cough and clutched her neck.  
"C-can't...breathe!" The wind around her ankles disappeared and she fell to the ground. Hiei quickly sheethed his sword and caught her, setting her down gently on the stone floor with her back against the wall. Once she was settled he stood and turned toward the cackling raven demon, moving into a protective stance before Rita. His eyes flashed dangerously and his hand moved to the bandage that covered his right arm.  
"You will regret that," he told Leena darkly. The raven demon sneered nastily.  
"Oh don't worry maggot, she won't die. Master Nightshade has use for her in his army, so I have orders not to kill her." She spat on the floor next to Rita's leg. "Although I don't know what that filthy little slut could do. She's obviously a horrid fighter." Hiei growled and his white bandana burst into flame. As it's ashes fell away, his jagan eye was revealed, open and pulsing with power. His aura flared and he pulled off the seal to his infamous dragon.  
"You dare call Rita a slut," he spat. "After all, it's obvious why Nightshade has kept you alive for so ling. Do you honestly think he'll allow a fool such as yourself to have any power?" Leena flushed darkly with anger.  
"I'll show you who's the fool!" She tucked her wings and made a nose dive directly toward him. Hiei sneered as black fire gathered along his arm.  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The dragon rose from Hiei's palm and roared loudly before moving to attack. Leena dodged around it, never pulling out of her dive toward Hiei. She was too intent on spilling the fire demon's blood to notice the dragon hit the wall, then bounce off to follow her. Hiei was held fast, unable to run and control the dragon at the same time. He braced himself and shut his two natural eyes as the raven demon drew closer. Suddenly Rita coughed from her place behind him.  
"Oh no...cough...you don't!" She coughed again and glared as Leena reached out to Strangle Hiei. "Gust!" Hiei opened his eyes as he felt the wind blow past his ears. Several rapidly fired gusts of wind shot at Leena and sliced her wings, covering both of her opponents in flecks of blood. The raven landed in a heap on the ground, her wings too shredded to hold her up any longer. Hiei saw his chance and took it. With a triumphant roar, the dragon pounced on Leena, catching her in its flaming jaws. Hiei watched coldly as the raven shrieked in pain as she burned to death. He called the dragon back to him and quickly re-wrapped the seal, satisfied that there was nothing left of Leena except for a scorch mark on the floor. Once he was done sealing the dragon, he sat down next to Rita, his eyelids beginning to droop. "Are you going to live onna," he asked gruffly. Rita coughed and nodded.  
"Yeah...I think so." She smiled warmly. "Arigatou Hi-kun. For protecting me I mean." Hiei blinked as he began to drift into unconsciousness.  
"Hn." He closed his eyes and slumped against her side with his head resting on her shoulder, out cold. Rita coughed lightly and closed her own eyes. Slowly, a triumphant grin wormed its way to her lips.  
"And thanks for using my name when you defended me."

Varan: I'd just like to stop for a second and give all credit for the wind attacks to Kitsune Kit. :bows: I really appreciate her allowing me to use her ideas, and would like to thank her once again. Thank you very much!

K.L. shivered as she, Kurama, and Angel entered a pitch black room. She could feel the dark energy sweep over them, forming goose bumps all over her arms. Angel growled and snorted.  
: He's here! His disgusting scent is all over the place: she snarled. "K.L., can you create some light," Kurama asked. K.L. nodded. "Yeah." She drew in a deep breath and swung her arms in front of her chest, crossing them and clenching her hands into fists. Fire gathered over her arms and she swiftly uncrossed them, driving the flames into the air. They took the shape of a large phoenix and flew up to the ceiling, casting a dim light over part of the chamber.  
"That was a very bad idea elemental. Now that there is light, there is bound to be shadow." K.L. and Angel were suddenly encased in darkness, as Nightshade moved forward into the light. KL. panicked, unable to see past the dark walls of the small cage that had formed around her.  
"Kurama!" Angel snarled and threw herself at the cage, only to be repelled by Nightshade's power.  
"It's no use," Nightshade told them. "Nothing can escape my shadow cage." Kurama glared at the shadow demon.  
"Let them go," he ordered quietly. Nightshade chuckled.  
"Don't worry kitsune, I don't plan on harming her quite yet." His blood red eyes glowed eerily in the firelight. "Now why don't you shed that pathetic ningen form so the battle can begin?" Kurama didn't need to be told twice. The tell tale silver fog surrounded him, and Yoko emerged. His amber eyes darkened with anger and he drew out a seed from his long silver hair.  
"I'll give you one last chance Nightshade. Release them, and I'll make your death a swift one." Nightshade chuckled again, and although Kurama couldn't see any sign of a mouth, he could hear the smirk in the shadow's words.  
"Really now? And why do you care so much for a pathetic little ningen girl and her mutt of a familiar? They're so weak, I can barely even sense the girl's aura." Yoko bristled and transformed the seed into his rose whip.  
"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you." Nightshade's eyes flashed.  
"Ah...is she your mate then? There's no other reason for such protectiveness." He shook his head with mock regret. "And I thought you would have better taste than that. It seems that all that time you've spent in Ningenkai has corrupted you." Yoko glared at the shadow and drew back his whip.  
"I gave you a chance," he growled. "Now I'll show you no mercy!" He flicked the whip at Nightshade who glided back to avoid it. Nightshade shook his head again and tsked disapprovingly.  
"There's no need to be hasty. I'm not the one you should be attacking." He raised an arm and pointed at Yoko. "Frankly, you're not worth my time. I will however, provide for you a suitable substitute." He lowered his arm almost all the way, then slowly raised it once more. Yoko sensed something happening behind him, and turned to face it. His amber eyes widened in shock as his shadow broke away from his body, and slowly rose from the ground, adapting a three dimensional form. Yoko narrowed his eyes and scoffed.  
"Using my own shadow against me? How very clich"  
"As you like. Whether you think it clich‚ or not, you will end up dead." Yoko's shadow solidified and two pupiless golden eyes opened, blinking at the shadow's flesh and blood counterpart. Yoko brought his whip around and flicked it towards Shadow's neck, thinking to end it quickly. Shadow didn't even flinch as the sharp thorns flew directly towards it. It calmly reached out, grasping the shadow that Yoko's whip created and tugged hard. The whip flew out of Yoko's hands, and was flung into the darkness behind Shadow. Shadow charged at the now defenseless kitsune, wielding the whip's shadow. He flicked his new weapon and wrapped it tightly around Yoko's wrists. Yoko jerked back, to try and free himself, causing the shadow thorns to dig into his skin and forcefully tear it away. Yoko growled and jumped toward his shadow, kicking out with his right leg once he was in range. Shadow blocked with his free hand and knocked the kitsune off balance. Yoko hit the ground with a thud, and his back popped painfully on impact. Shadow wasted no time in driving his claws home into the left side of the kitsune's chest, while at the same time removing the shadow whip form his wrists. Yoko coughed up blood and recoiled violently. The shadow watched as his counterpart closed his eyes, and a silver mist surrounded them both. The mist dissipated and Shadow was gone, leaving a red headed Kurama laying on the floor as his life blood flowed out of his body and pooled around him. Nightshade tsked and glided toward the wounded boy. "There, you see? A weak creature such as yourself is not worth the effort." Kurama's chest shuddered, then his breathing slowed, until there was no movement at all. Nightshade nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now to deal with the elemental." He waved an arm and the cage that surrounded K.L. and Angel disappeared. K.L. turned to face them and screamed.  
"NO! KURAMA!" She ran to him as fast as her feet would carry her and fell to her knees at his side. She flinched seeing his chest...there was so much blood! She reached out and shook his right shoulder. "Kurama! Wake up! Please!" Angel raced to her partner's side and whined pitifully.  
: I-is he...: K.L. shook her head violently as tears formed in her eyes.  
"NO! He can't be!" Nightshade sighed impatiently.  
"Just face it onna. The kitsune is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it." Angel bristled and bared her fangs at the shadow, growling deep in her chest.  
: You! You did this! I'll kill you: she snarled. K.L. reached out and grabbed Angel by the scruff of her neck, not looking away from Kurama.  
"No Angel, don't." The elemental released her familiar and stood slowly, turning her tear stained face toward her enemy. "That's my job."

Varan::hides behind Kurama: Don't kill me!  
Kurama: I can't believe you just wrote that!  
Varan: TT I know! I'm so sorry but I had to!  
Jack: But...Kurama can't die...he's a main character!  
Varan::flattens ears against her hair: .  
Yusuke: Well, you readers had better review so we can see what else goes wrong.  
Varan: Shut up Yusuke! Kurama: See you then. Varan: And please tell me if the chapter came out all right spacing wise! I'm still working on fixing that! 


	20. Sayonara For Now

Varan::peering out from behind Kurama: H-hiya! I'm still alive! So far.  
Kurama: I don't think they're going to kill you Varan.  
Varan: If you say so...:steps out into the open: Uh...anyway here is the final chapter of K.L. the Elemental! Wow, it seems like it's been forever since I started it!  
Kurama: Well you've been lazy lately.  
Varan::sticks out tongue: As I was saying, I plan on writing a sequel that will delve more into K.L.'s past, but first I have to finish the fic that I have on Mediaminer. I've kinda been neglecting that lately. So here it is! Thank you all for your support!

Disclaimer::running from a pack of rabid lawyers: Dammit I already told you I don't own them! Leave me alone you psychos::Jack watches holding a bag of popcorn and laughing his head off: I'll get you for this ototou!

Nightshade chuckled quietly as the elemental's aura pulsed with emotion. He could almost taste the hate and anger she felt towards him.

"You humans become so emotional over the smallest things." K.L.'s hands clenched into fists and her teeth ground together.

"Small? SMALL! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Over their heads the flame K.L. had created earlier flared even more brightly than before in response to the spike in the girl's energy. Nightshade ignored the girl's rage, and waved a dismissing hand towards Kurama's body.

"You creatures are nothing more than insects," he told her. "Nuisances that are easily crushed underfoot." K.L. shook her head fiercely as tears gathered once more.

"Don't you ever...EVER...insult Kurama." Blood dripped from the indentations in her palms in time with the tears that fell from her cheeks. She raised her dripping hands in front of her hand held her palms out toward the demon. "Take this you bastard! Ice shackles!" Cold air shot from her palms and drove the shadow into a nearby wall. As soon as his back touched the wall, the air wrapped around his neck, wrists, waist, and legs before crystallizing. K.L. reached into her hair with her left hand while she formed a fiery dagger in the right one. She retrieved the small leaf that Kurama had given her earlier and transformed it into a katana. She crossed the two blades and charged toward the shadow. Nightshade narrowed his glowing eyes and sighed.

"Really, I expected better Elemental." As K.L. drew closer he melted into the wall and slid away from the cuffs. K.L. stopped dead and stared as he peeled himself away from the wall with a laugh. "You can't possibly hope to kill a shadow." K.L. glared at him, gripping her weapons so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I can and I will! I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to walk out of here alive!" Nightshade shook his head slowly.

"Baka ningen, I am a shadow. Shadows are not 'alive' as you define the word. We have no flesh, no blood, no heart." As the demon spoke, the light dimmed and a dark void appeared above his head. "We are the tangible forms of human emotions, some of the most powerful weapons in creation." Something began to move in the void, and the girl could hear the whisper of anguished voices calling out to her.

:How could you do this to me:

:I hate you:

:Kill them all, spare none not even the children:

:Die.:

:Die:

:DIE: Shadows erupted from the void, filling K.L's mind with their cries. The elemental's weapons fell to the floor and vanished as she brought her hands up to cover her ears. She could feel the spirits anger and hatred washing over her as they writhed their way out of the void. Hundreds of pairs of blazing red eyes bored into her soul as the shadows slowly surrounded her. K.L.'s eyes burned, desperate to cry but unable to find any remaining tears to shed.

"Stop...," she whispered. "Stop...leave me alone!" One of her knees buckled and she fell harshly to the floor, still clutching her head. "I didn't do anything to you!" Nightshade's voice managed to cut through the din to reach K.L.'s ears.

"You see? Dark human souls make the best of tools if you know how to use them." K.L.'s pounding mind scrambled for a way to drive off the shadows, and eventually managed to grasp one of Rita's attacks.

"H-hurricane Gale!" Dozens of miniature tornadoes formed around her in a tight circle before launching at the shadows. She watched through dry, red eyes, praying with all her might that it would work. It didn't. The hurricanes hit the shadows and were immediately swallowed up. K.L. ground her teeth in frustration. "Shimatta. I can't take this." The shadows sensed her weakness and pressed forward while increasing the volume of their voices in her mind.

:DIE: :DIE: :DIE: K.L. curled into herself at their incessant chanting. Images of Kurama being run through flashed through her mind and jabbed at her heart.

:It's your fault that he died: one of the voices declared.

:You were too weak to help him: another added.

"No...Kurama..."

:Is never coming back. He's DEAD! And it's all your fault:

"No...NO!"

:You can't deny the truth:

"No Kurama!" K.L. heaved a dry sob. "Kurama...I'm so...so sorry." Darkness and despair engulfed her heart as the shadows continued to taunt her.

:And it's not only him! The others are gone as well. Can't you hear them: one of the shadows rasped. :They're screaming at you:

:They hate you:

:Weakling.:

:Weakling:

:WEAKLING:

"No..." Try as she might, K.L. couldn't fight off the dark feelings in her heart. Truth be told, she had always doubted herself. No matter what Koenma or anyone else said, deep down she was just a human girl who really like anime. How could she have what it takes to save the world, especially one that wasn't her own? She hadn't even been able to break out of Nightshade's cage to save the one she loved! She was worthless! Absolutely worthless! As she fell deeper into despair, a musical note floated towards the sea of malicious voices and into the girl's ears. K.L.'s head perked slightly as she tried to identify the sound. The musical note then became an entire song that wove its way past the darkness and filled her heart with warmth.

:It's all right K.L., I'm here.: The elemental uncurled slowly as she felt the shadows begin to back off. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Standing protectively over her huddled form was a gigantic beast that glowed brightly. Warm amber eyes looked down on her and a soft tail wagged slowly.

"A-Angel! Is that you!" The familiar bent her head to her partner's level.

:Hai, it's me. I guess Kurama was right about me not being a normal wolf.:

"Then...that music..."

:Was me.: She winked one of her large amber eyes. :A wolf's howl can cut through even the darkest night after all.: Angel lifted her head to look at the shadows around them. :There's only one thing to do.: She lifted her muzzle and let loose a long melodic howl, causing the light that surrounded her to flare and grow. The shadows shrieked in agony as the light tore through them, shredding them to pieces. Once all the shadows were gone, the wolf turned to face Nightshade who was glaring at her.

"You will pay for that you filthy mutt." Angel looked down her long muzzle at him.

:I am not a mutt.: She snorted then turned back to K.L., lowering her head to nuzzle the side of K.L.'s small human one. :Thank you for everything K.L.: She pulled away, ignoring her partner's curious gaze.

"A-Angel?" The wolf readied herself to charge, focusing wholly on Nightshade.

:I'm sorry for this K.L., but it must be done.: Angel's light pulsed once more, eating away at her physical body until fur, flesh, and blood gave way, transforming into pure light that had a vague lupine shape to it. Once her transformation was complete, she charged headlong at Nightshade. The shadow demon stretched and grew, matching the familiar in size and braced himself for impact. They clashed with a silent flash of light, and K.L. had to shield her eyes to watch. The two creatures melded together, visibly struggling for dominance. Nightshade's darkness tried to spread out and consume Angel's light, sending tendrils of power out to wrap around the glowing wolf. In response, Angel's light became even brighter than before. The darkness wavered, then crumbled away into nothing. Power pulsed through the entire room, blowing over K.L. and Kurama, and then the light began to fade. As it did, K.L. felt a strange sensation run through her body. Looking down at her shaking, bloody hands, she saw them fading as well. With a strangled cry she reached out to the nearest solid thing in the room, desperate to anchor herself to the world she was in. Kurama's body was right beside her, but just as she was about to grab a hold of him, she disappeared completely, reappearing in a grassy meadow. K.L. looked around slowly to find that she was now located in a park that was near her old orphanage. She was back in her dimension. She clutched her chest tightly as pain shot through her heart.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no! Why! Wasn't it enough that I lost him! It's not..." she stopped, feeling something poking her from inside her shirt. Shakily, she reached into her shirt pocket and gently pulled out the orchid Kurama had given her. It was a little crumpled, but otherwise perfectly fine and healthy. Kurama's words shot through her mind as she stared at its soft petals.

:As long as I am alive, it will always remain in perfect condition no matter what and it will never wilt.: Half sobbing and half laughing K.L. clutched the flower to her chest. Now she knew what Angel had been apologizing for. It wasn't for getting herself killed, it was because Kurama was alive, and now K.L. would never see him again.

A few days later the Reikai Tantei and company were all seated in Koenma's office, alive and a little worse for wear. Aquarion and Kurama had both lost quite a bit of blood and were heavily bandaged, but the others were strong enough to demand to know what had happened to the elemental.

"K.L. isn't...isn't dead is she," Rita asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. Koenma sighed and shook his head.  
"Iie, she isn't."

"Well then what the hell happened to her," Yusuke snapped. "Humans can't just disappear into thin air ya know!" Koenma ignored his detective and focused on Kurama. The kitsune sat directly across from him, head lowered and eyes shadowed by crimson bangs.

"Listen, in the final battle K.L.'s emotions were so strong that Angel was able to achieve her true form as a spirit wolf," the currently teenaged ruler explained. "She became a creature of pure light in order to cancel out Nightshade, a creature of pure darkness. Angel sacrificed her self in order to defeat Nightshade, and she was the anchor that tied K.L. to this dimension. Without Angel, K.L. couldn't remain here any longer."

"Can she come back," Aquarion asked. Koenma shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid not. There is nothing left to anchor her here." Kuwabara's hands clenched into fists.

"That stupid mutt! How could she do such a thing?"

"There was no other choice," Koenma snapped. "If Angel hadn't taken action you would all be dead and Ningenkai would be enslaved! Sending K.L. back to her dimension was a small price to pay!" Kuwabara looked away as Rita began to cry.

"How can you say that? Do you think it's a small matter to us? To K.L.? To Kurama!" She turned and buried her face into Hiei's shirt. The fire demon started, but didn't push her away or move to comfort her. He merely allowed her to cry softly into his shirt. "You're horrible!" Koenma looked away, ashamed and didn't lift his head until Kurama spoke.

"She's still alive," the kitsune said softly, raising his head to glare defiantly at the prince of Reikai. "So there is still hope. I won't give her up so easily." Aquarion's lips formed a small smile, his first true smile in many centuries.

"And I will help. It's the least I can do after all." Rita pulled away and nodded rapidly, causing tears to splatter on Koenma's desk.

"Me too! I'll do whatever I can to bring her back!" Yusuke grinned.

"Damn straight! If she needs and anchor then we'll find one! She'll be back before you know it." Kuwabara punched the air energetically.

"Yeah!" Hiei stared stoically at the floor.

"I'll help. The baka onna still owes me sweet snow." Kurama smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you everyone." Koenma sighed in exasperation and leaned back in his chair. Once again his detectives were going to set out to do the impossible, and this time he really didn't think there was any hope that they would ever succeed.

Varan: See! I didn't really kill him!  
Angel: No you killed ME!  
K.L.: It's all right Angel, we'll get our revenge for this later.  
Varan: Nani!  
K.L.: You took me away from Kurama!  
Varan: Heh heh, I think I hear my mom calling::runs off:  
K.L.::yells after Varan: This sequal had better be to my liking Varan!  
Kurama: --U That's it for K.L. tee Elemental. Please review so that Varan can start pacifying these two. 


End file.
